


Tell Me Something That Will Save Me

by pandorabox82



Series: Tell Me Something [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 30,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the fallout of Penelope's shooting, unlikely people turn to each other for comfort, friendship, and love. But will the choices made in a moment of passion lead to something lasting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rossi was exhausted. One should never have to profile a member of the team to get answers and that was exactly what he'd done to Garcia. She'd given him the opening and he went for the jugular, niceties be damned. Morgan hadn't liked that, but then, what had he done that the man liked.

His parting question was supposed to be an olive branch, but came out more like an arrow. Morgan had answered neutrally, but he'd seen the fire in his eyes and knew he'd set the younger man off again.

He was just about to climb the stairs and collapse into bed when his doorbell rang. Whoever was out there was just laying on the button, never letting up. "All right, all right. I'm coming!" he yelled, but still the buzzing continued. He wrenched the door open, his exhaustion turning to quick rage. "What?" he bit out.

"Who are you to question my faith?" Derek Morgan was drunk as a skunk and standing on his doorstep, glaring at him. "My best friend almost died and you ask about my religion. Well, I ain't got none."

"Derek, you're drunk."

"And?"

"You might do something you'll regret come morning."

"It already is morning," he slurred, pushing past Rossi to step into the room. He weaved on his feet and Rossi held out a hand to steady him.

"Let's get you up to the guest room." Rossi guided him up the stairs and into the closest bedroom. Derek sat heavily on the bed, staring straight ahead.

"It's my fault, you know."

"What is?"

"Penelope getting shot. I goaded her into taking that date with Battle. My words and actions told her she wasn't good enough for a guy like him, a guy like me." He slowly turned his head to look at Rossi. "If I truly loved her, I would make her feel loved and beautiful, not, well, not like she's unworthy."

Rossi knew he had to tread lightly in this next moment or else he would alienate the man forever. "You had no idea how much of a sick fuck he was, Derek. And she's alive." He sat next to Derek, keeping a small distance between them.

"But she has a scar now to remind her of my stupidity."

"Not all scars are visible." Rossi sighed. "Sometimes the hidden scars are the ones that always bother us the most." He fingered the charm bracelet in his pocket, thinking of the children once more.

"Tell me something that will save me, Dave." Morgan's tone seemed so bleak, hopeless even, and Rossi found himself at a loss. "I need something that will make this all right."

"How can I tell you something I haven't found myself?" He stood and looked down at Morgan. "Sleep off the hangover. Things will be clearer come morning." He flipped the light off and closed the door, heading to his own room. Of all the people Morgan could have turned to, he chose him. It made no sense and David Rossi was one who loved sense and order. Sighing once more, he stripped down and pulled on a pair of silk pajamas. He only hoped that clarity would come with the dawn.

Rossi woke a few hours later to the sound of his alarm. His eyes were still heavy with exhaustion and he pulled out a suit coat, shirt, and jeans out of his armoire and headed into the master bath, hoping the warm water would wake him up. Once dressed, he went to the guest room to check on Morgan. The man was still sleeping, a pillow clutched tightly to his chest. He sighed and left the room. "We all need to hear something that will save us, Derek," he whispered to the closed door.

Pulling out his phone, he dialed her number. "Good morning, Penelope. How are you feeling today?"

It took her a moment to answer him. "My side aches something awful, Sir. Is Derek with you? He always calls me before we go to bed, well, unless he's on a date, and he didn't last night. I'm worried about him."

"Don't be, he's here."

"Oh, thank God. I thought he'd done something stupid. He's blaming himself for this mess, you know. But if I hadn't been so frakking mulishly stubborn, I wouldn't have gotten hurt. He was right about guys like Battle."

Rossi heard her breath catch and knew she was so desperately close to breaking, to believing the world. It hadn't helped that the other tech, Kevin?, had shown interest in her. That only confirmed what she thought to be truth. "Kitten…"

"Why aren't I beautiful, like JJ or Emily? Why do I have to be like I am?" He heard her begin to cry, soft sobs that tore at his heart.

Running his hand through his hair, he responded. "The external doesn't matter to a real man. When you meet the right man, he'll love you for your beautiful heart and then for your gorgeous face. I promise you, he will."

"Somehow, you always know the words that will save me, Sir. Thank you. And I rather like the nickname. I'll call you later today."

"Of course," he responded, only to realize he was speaking to dead air. Looking up, he saw Morgan watching him, an inscrutable look on his face. "You're up."

"She does the same thing to me when she's done talking. Just hangs up when I get too personal. Even for as close as we are, there are some things she won't discuss with me. Her looks is one of the topics we avoid."

"I had to say something, her heart was breaking."

"So you've encountered the Garcia Effect. I was wondering how long it would take for you to fall under her spell. Though I am surprised she opened up to you. You did destroy her confidence after all." Morgan's eyes pierced into his heart and he found himself looking away. "But we should head in. Strauss has already extended her magnificent benevolence to the max."

Rossi chuckled lowly. "That she has. I was surprised she gave us this much time to deal with the situation. Then again, she despises internal affairs as much as we do, and would do anything to get ahead of them. I'll see you at work." He went into the kitchen, grabbing a bagel from the basket on his way to the garage.

Once at the office, he found he couldn't concentrate. Penelope had refused to look him in the eye, blushing slightly as Morgan led her past him into her office. He didn't even get the chance to speak to her before they'd taken off on the new case. However, the soft sobs and brokenness of her voice haunted him throughout the night. If her walls were strong enough to keep them out, who knew what else hid behind those soft brown eyes?

"Stop it, Rossi. She's young enough to be your daughter," he whispered as he boarded the plane. "If anything, she's Morgan's." Sighing, he took a seat, reviewing the latest case file. It was going to be a long flight.


	2. Chapter 2

Exhaustion stalked Rossi once more, a bone weary desperation to sleep crawling through his veins. And yet, here he was, trudging to the hotel door. "I'm coming!" he said loudly to whoever was knocking insistently. Looking through the peephole, he saw Garcia's tear-stained face. Hurriedly, he unlocked the door and opened it. "What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes, I see the ambulance and Derek has not made it out in time. I figured you would still be up." She stumbled into the room and he shut the door, locking it once more. "I couldn't go to him, I'm still too upset."

"Then thank God he's driving back to Quantico." She looked at him in surprise. "Yeah, he's going to run Hotch home, since he can't fly."

"Oh. Good." She sat down on the closest chair and hugged herself, looking at the floor. "I'm sorry I bothered you, but you're the only one who understands, who can say the perfect thing to make me feel better. Is that how you were able to get so many women to fall into bed with you?" She blushed as she asked the question, as if surprised by her own boldness.

"Perhaps."

"Will you let me join their ranks?"

He stared at her, stunned into silence. She must have misconstrued his silence, because she began to cry once more. It was the one thing he couldn't resist in a woman, and he knelt before her, tipping her chin up so she looked at him. "Why would you want to become just another notch on the belt?"

"It would make me feel. My heart stopped for a moment when I lost Derek's voice, and since that heartbeat, my blood's ran cold. Please, Dave?" Penelope leaned forward and kissed him passionately. The clear yearning in her kiss touched his soul and he responded in kind, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"My bella Kitten," he whispered as he helped her to stand. She whimpered slightly as he nibbled on her earlobe, his hands expertly sliding the zipper down her back, slipping the dress off her shoulders. He felt the moment she drew back into the protection of her walls and he stepped back to look at her. Instinctively, she crossed her arms in front of her body, trying to shield her body from his gaze. "You don't have to hide from me."

"I've found it's become habit by now. No one has ever looked at me in the light favorably. Darkness hides a multitude of sins."

He stroked her face tenderly, watching her eyes become luminously bright. "And light reveals the beauty that hides in the shadows." He bent and kissed her once more until she became relaxed, pliant, in his arms. He felt her hands creep up his chest to unbutton the shirt he was wearing and then spread her hands out over his chest.

Releasing her lips, he began to kiss down her neck, grinning as he heard her moan. Expertly, he maneuvered her over to the bed, gently laying her down on it. As he pressed kisses across the top of her breasts, he shrugged out of his shirt and quickly shed his jeans. Then he straddled her, pulling her close to him as he unclasped her bra, flinging it onto the floor. "David," she moaned, arching into his hands as they cupped her magnificent breasts. "Please."

"I'm always happy to oblige," he said lowly before drawing one erect nub into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue and teeth as she writhed beneath him, cooing and urging him on. He felt her hands slip beneath his boxers, cupping his ass to draw him closer, ever closer, to her. And then, one of her hands was sliding around to his front, holding onto his dick, stroking to the rhythm he suckled on her breast at.

Not releasing her breast, he let his hands slide down her soft curves, finding the waistband of her panties and tugging them down her legs, throwing them off the bed into the room. She instantly stiffened, her hand stilling, as his fingers slipped between her folds to find her clit. Penelope let out a keening moan as he quickly brought her to a shattering orgasm.

Releasing her breast, he sat up to look at her. A fine sheen of sweat made her almost glow as she moved her hips restlessly, inviting him back to her core. In that moment, he was struck by how gorgeous she was in her passion. Stripping off his boxers, he thrust into her, hissing in pleasure as she wrapped her legs around him, setting the pace she wanted. Her second orgasm washed over her moments before he came.

Breathing heavily, he caressed her face, surprised to feel his fingers come away wet with tears. "What's wrong, Penelope?"

"Nothing. This was beautiful, amazing." And though she fell silent, he heard the next words as loudly as if she'd screamed them at him: 'and totally not for someone like me'. He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close to him as she began to cry once more in earnest. "I hate crying. It reveals too much."

Rossi knew he had to be tender in this moment or risk hurting her deeply. "Tears are beautiful, they reveal to us that the person is still capable of feeling, of caring." He gently brushed her cheeks with his thumb before kissing her lips sweetly. She sighed against him, almost melting into the embrace.

As he watched, her eyes fluttered closed and her breathing deepened, evened out. He smiled softly as she began to sleep, her hand curled against his chest. Not wanting to disturb her, he pulled the sheets over them and fell asleep as well.

In the morning, he woke up to find her spooned up close to him. There was someone knocking on his door once more, and he disentangled his body from hers. Grabbing the bathrobe from off the door, he wrapped it around himself before looking through the peephole. It was Hotch, and he looked pissed, as if he knew Penelope was in here with him. "Give me a second, Hotch," he said softly as he undid the latch and then stepped out into the hall, keeping the door slightly propped open with his foot. "Yeah?"

"Whatever you do, don't hurt her."

"I don't know what you mean," he replied as evenly as he could.

"I may have damaged my hearing, but I'm not deaf. Tread carefully, Dave, especially around Kevin. Not everyone understands the solace given during the dark night of the soul." He turned to leave, but Rossi reached out and touched his arm.

"I would never hurt her. She's far too precious to me, to us, to do something that would hurt her." One of Hotch's rare smiles flitted across his face and he nodded.

"I'll see you back at the office. Oh, and be careful how you two act around Morgan. He'd be even more upset about this than I. This is one plane ride I'm actually going to miss."

Rossi chuckled and nodded. "I will, Hotch." He didn't reveal they had nothing to worry about in that regards, wanting Hotch to be surprised by the last minute change in plans. He went back into the room and threw open the curtains, letting the morning sun stream in, illuminating her body.

Penelope stirred beneath the sheets and then sat up, stretching. Smiling, she rubbed her breasts lazily, her eyes still closed. He made a low sound of appreciation and her eyes snapped open. She looked at him, a light blush spreading over her body. "Ah, so that wasn't a dream." Her blush deepened as he approached her, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It depends on how you define a dream. Last night was lovely, a type of waking dream." She ducked her head, pulling the sheet up to cover her breasts. "It's too late for that, my bella Kitten. I've already seen the sweet delights you're so coyly trying to hide."

"Sir!"

"Last night it was David."

"Last night I was not in my right mind. This is what happens when I'm rash." She began to cry once more and he pulled her close to him, bringing her head to rest on his shoulder. "I can't believe I was so bold last night. Was I, was I okay?"

How am I supposed to answer a question like that? he thought as he stroked her shoulder gently. "Sweetheart, you were amazing." He turned his head to kiss her cheek, only to meet her lips. What started as a sweet kiss quickly turned into a hungry passion. She pushed the robe off his shoulders, tugging lightly on his chest hair as their tongues dueled for dominance.

Their coupling was frantic, urgent, and he marveled in the sweet give and take of her body wrapped around his. He swallowed her cry of passion with his lips, remembering Hotch's words of warning. "Let's take this party to the bathroom. I'd rather not smell like sex on the plane," she said saucily, nipping his jaw delicately. He was only too happy to comply.


	3. Chapter 3

"When were you going to tell me you slept with my Baby Girl?" Rossi looked up from his paperwork to see Derek in front of him, an angry look on his face.

"Sit down, Derek. Why would you want to know about what I and Ms. Garcia did on our time, off the company clock?"

"Because she's practically glowing! Only a lothario like you could put that expression on her face. So, I ask again, how could you use her like that?"

Rossi exhaled forcefully through his nose. "I did not use her, Derek. Her best friend was too busy trying to kill himself to worry about how she might take that. She needed to feel last night and who was I to deny her that? She is the very personification of loveliness." He broke off, knowing he had tipped his hand too far already.

"And she's dating Kevin Lynch." A look of understanding crossed his face as he sat down across from Rossi. "Sucks to be you right now, man."

"Don't I know it. Do you want to go out for a drink?"

"That sounds good right about now." David shut the file he was working on and stood up, shrugging into his suit jacket. "Hey, Rossi, is she as lovely as I imagine her to be?"

He turned off the lights and locked his door, mulling over the answer he would give Derek. He caught Penelope's eye as she disappeared into her office and smiled widely as she ducked her head, unable to hide her blush or her grin. "Even more so than you could possibly imagine."

Derek clapped his shoulder heavily. 'Man, you really are under the spell she weaves. Don't let Lynch catch you looking at her like that. You're still on his short list."

"Don't remind me, Derek. You do one stupid, spur of the moment, thing and some people never let you forget it." They walked down the stairs and out the doors of the bullpen. The elevator took forever, as usual, and that allowed Emily to come out and join them.

"Hey, where's the party?"

"The closest bar. Wanna come?" Morgan asked.

"Sure." As they stepped into the elevator, she smiled, looking at Rossi. "Garcia's certainly in a good mood today. I would have thought after that case we just left she'd be a little more withdrawn."

"Maybe Kevin's taking her out tonight," he said evenly, hoping he wouldn't give himself away.

"I'm sure he is. I never expected her to end up with him, though. I always thought it'd be you, Morgan."

"Hey, they're only dating. There's hope for me yet." He grinned at Rossi's obvious discomfort. "If she'll have me, that is. She could always go for another guy. But he'd better take care of her otherwise I would have to kick his ass." Rossi heard the warning in the words and nodded at the other man.

When they got to the bar, Emily ordered drinks while they found a table close to the dance floor. "As I told Hotch, I'll never hurt her. I promise you that."

"I know, but I'll still be overprotective of her." They fell silent until Emily arrived, carrying three glasses of beer. "Thanks, Em."

"No problem, anything to erase the last few days. God, what if we'd lost Hotch? I don't think I'd be able to tell Jack that his daddy's not coming home." She sipped at the beer, her eyes wet with unshed tears.

"That would have been brutal. The rest of our families know what could happen to us, but a little kid? They think their parents are invincible." Morgan rubbed his brow and stared into his glass, his mood darkening.

"Yet once again, we make it out alive, and relatively unscathed, as a team. We've been seriously blessed once more and that kind of luck has to run out at some point. I just pray it isn't anytime soon." Rossi gulped his drink, not wanting to think about losing one of their own, ever.

"I am going to find myself a sweet honey and dance the night away." Morgan slammed down the rest of his beer and stalked onto the dance floor, sidling up to a gorgeous redhead.

"He puts the move on them so easily. I'm surprised you're not out there, though. It's the rare woman who can resist the charms of the famous David Rossi." She shot him a knowing look over the rim of her glass.

"I'm more up for a quiet night tonight. There's been enough action in my life for the moment." The second the words were out of his mouth, he knew they were the completely wrong ones. She laughed lowly and sipped at her beer. The damage had been done and there was no making up for it now. "I'm heading home. My bed is calling me for a long night's sleep."

"Ah, but a certain goddess is back at the office. Guess it will just have to be you and your dreams tonight." She arched an eyebrow, finishing off her beer. "Have a pleasant night, Dave."

"You too, Emily." He got up and left the bar, heading back to the parking garage. When he got to his car, he saw he'd have a visitor, though she was long gone by then. On his front seat sat a stuffed teddy bear and in its arms was an envelope. Rossi picked it up and was instantly bathed in her perfume. "Ah, Kitten. So sentimental." He put the bear in his passenger seat and got in.

The whole drive home, all he could think of was the note he'd left sealed. Though he'd wanted to read it the moment he'd touched it, he also wanted to get home, away from the temptation she presented. Parking in the garage, he picked up the stuffed animal and went inside, throwing the keys on his end table. There were no messages on the machine and he continued on up to his bedroom. He set the bear on his bed while he changed into a pair of pajamas.

Mudgie bounded into the room and onto the bed, sniffing the toy. "Down, boy," Rossi said, tapping the dog gently on his back. He pulled back the covers and climbed in. Taking off the envelope, he broke the seal and pulled out the single sheet of paper. The note was short, no more than a few sentences, and he read them over and over until he had them memorized. Smiling, he set the note on his nightstand and fell asleep, thinking of her.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the day he'd dreaded and yet knew would come, the day they'd buried one of their own. At the graveside, Kevin had not made an appearance, and Rossi knew that had hurt his Kitten deeply. The team had gone back to the office, but nothing had made sense there, either. He'd watched Penelope look around for her boyfriend, desperate hope on her face. Her shoulders slumped when he wasn't there and she trudged up to her office.

He clenched his fists and felt Morgan touch his shoulder lightly. "Go to her, comfort her. I don't know what to say right now, but I'll find Lynch and string him up for hurting her. No one hurts Baby Girl."

Rossi nodded and slipped up to her office, knocking softly. "Who is it?" she asked softly.

Her voice was think with tears and he felt his own heart ache. "It's Dave, Kitten. May I come in?"

"Yes." He opened the door and was plunged into darkness. "I can't bear to be in the light at the moment. Give your eyes a moment, they'll adjust." He stumbled forward slowly until his knee smacked her chair. Her hand reached up and patted along his chest until she reached his arm. Then she ran down until she caught his hand, clasping it tightly. "She's gone, Dave."

"I know, sweetheart. It hurts like hell."

"Why didn't Kevin come? I asked him to. He said he was going to." The hand on his tightened, and he knelt down, bringing his hand forward slowly until he was cupping her cheek, wiping away her tears with his thumb softly. "This is the last straw. I thought he'd changed, that he wanted to work on our relationship. I guess all he wanted was sex."

Her heart was breaking with every word she spoke and he knew he had to do something before she shattered. Running his hand down to her other arm, he clasped that hand. He drew her up, pulling her tightly to his chest. She let go of his hands to wrap her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest as she sobbed. "Shh, Kitten. We'll be here for you."

"I know, but I don't want family right now. I want my lover." She sighed. "I want to feel something besides numb."

Now was his chance, and he pressed forward. "If I promised to never hurt you like that, would you come home with me?"

He heard her quick intake of breath and wondered if he'd gone too far. "Yes." He felt her hand snake up into his hair, pulling him down to kiss him. Her kiss was hungry, oh so hungry, and he deepened the kiss, pulling her as close as possible to him. "Dave, I want to go home now. Take me home."

Rossi nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist. Morgan's eyes were on them and he nodded. The other man visibly relaxed, a ghost of a smile flickering across his face. "Is Dave running you home, Baby Girl?" he asked as they stepped by his desk. She nodded and he patted her shoulder lightly. "Stay safe, Penelope. We, I need you here with me, to get me through the dark times."

"Of course, Derek. As long as you pull me back from the abyss when I get too close."

"I'll never let you go." He kissed the top of her head and let her go with Dave. No one found it odd that she clung to him. They all knew the grief of losing a team member. Together they waited for the elevator and got on with a number of other people. The sympathetic looks got to Penelope and she turned into him, burying her face in his chest. He rubbed her back gently, trying to comfort her.

The doors opened and he guided Penelope out to his car. "Honey, Kitten, are you sure you want this? I don't…"

"You're not pushing me into something I don't want. You can't take advantage of a willing heart." She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Let's go home, Dave."

He nodded and drove to his house. She was silent the entire ride, staring out the window at the passing houses and then the passing trees as they left civilization behind. He parked in the garage and came around to her side of the car, helping her out. She held tight to his hand as he led her up the stairs. "Welcome home, Kitten."

She smiled sadly up at him and they went into the bedroom. "You kept the bear."

"It smells like you and has brought me sweet dreams." He was surprised to see her eyes well up. "What did I say wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just, he would have thought I was silly if I had given him something like that. He would never have kept it." She kissed him once more, pulling him close. He let his hands wander her body, finding the zipper on her dress and pulling it down her back, unclasping her bra as he went.

As he slipped his hands inside her dress to cradle her ass, Rossi realized she was wearing a garter belt. His dick twitched at that mental image and he knew he had to see her. Not breaking the kiss, he tugged the dress and bra from her shoulders, letting them fall into a heap on the floor. She made short work of his shirt and tie, adding them to the pile of clothes.

"Dave…" she softly said as he stepped back from her to drink in her beauty.

\ "Penny," he replied, reaching out to cup her chin, lifting her face to look at him. "Like any goddess, you are beautiful. Believe me, I wouldn't lie to you, ever." Slowly, she nodded, collapsing against him. He backed her onto the bed, helping her find the pleasure she so dearly wanted.

They woke up hours later to Mudgie's insistent barking. "What is it?" she asked as she sat up, letting the sheet fall down around her waist.

"Someone's probably at the door. Stay here and I'll go check it out." He got up and pulled on his boxers, throwing a robe on as he walked down the stairs. "Quiet, Mudgie!" he said sharply as he looked through the peephole to see Kevin Lynch on his doorstep, looking very angry. "Can I help you, Kevin?" he asked, opening the door half-way, holding it in his hand so the other man couldn't push his way into the house.

"She's mine, old man. Don't think she'll stay with you when she has me."

"And I'm supposed to feel threatened by that? You weren't there for her yesterday when she needed you most." Rossi narrowed his eyes. "What could possibly be more important than to be at her side as we buried one of her best friends?"

"I lost track of time. She knows I was planning on marathoning League of Legends."

"You missed the funeral for a fucking video game? You really are a jerk."

"Better a jerk than a gigolo."

He felt her behind him before she spoke. "Kevin! Leave him alone. Unlike you, he was there for me when I needed someone. Did you really miss the funeral because of that game?"

"Babe, I can explain! You know how bad I am with time management. It just slips away from me, and then I've missed things. I can make this up to you."

She was through the door before he could stop her, wearing another of his robes, which clung to her curves. Trying to keep his mind on the drama unfolding, and not on how nice her ass looked, he watched as Penelope smacked Kevin across the face. "Frak you, Lynch! There's nothing you can do to make this up to me. Nothing!" She burst into tears and wrenched away from his touch to go back in the house, wrapping her arms around Dave's waist and burying her face in his back.

"I think you should leave now, Mr. Lynch. There's nothing for you here." Dave slipped back into the house, locking the door as soon as it was closed. "Kitten," he tenderly said as he turned in her arms, pulling her tightly to him.

Her tears soaked through the cloth of his robe and he rubbed her back, never letting her go as she released her sorrow. "He's a jackass, Dave. Why did it take me so long to see that?" Her breath came in short gasps as her tears still fell. "I-I never wa-want to see him again. Keep, keep him from me, Dave. Shelter me."

"Always, Penelope." It struck him how easily he could commit to her, more so than any of the women in his past. Losing Emily had broken him from his mooring and yet here, with her, he felt like he was on solid ground again. Something about her anchored him to the here and now. Kissing the top of her head, they made their way back upstairs to wash away the taint of anger that marred the beauty of their previous evening. And in that moment, Rossi knew his heart was lost to her.


	5. Chapter 5

"I need to go back to my apartment and grab some clothes. If all I wear is your robe, we'll never make it out of the bedroom," Penelope said as she stretched out against him.

"But you look so charming in it, Kitten. And I can think of worse ways to spend the day." He kissed her forehead gently and then climbed out of bed. "Do you want the shower first?"

"Where's the fun in that?" She let the sheet fall from her body as she sat up, the self-conscious look gone at last. "That is, unless you want to bathe alone." She lazily walked over to him, her hips swaying hypnotically.

"Ah, Kitten, you could drive a man insane if you looked at him like that long enough."

She raised an eyebrow, smiling wickedly. "Maybe that's the point, lover. When we're out of our minds with passion, we don't focus on what's hurting us." Sorrow flickered over her features as she reached up to caress his face. "Try as I might, I can only push her from my thoughts for so long. I feel like I have no direction. Will you point me home?"

Rossi thought for a moment, wondering if she'd take him seriously if he answered from his heart. "Home is where your heart is," he finally replied, ducking out of a hard question with a cliché response. Penelope smacked him lightly on the chest, her smile growing a tiny bit.

"Easy answer, Dave." She grabbed hold of his hand and led him into the bathroom. "Let's get your Kitten cleaned up," she purred.

Thirty minutes later, he was zipping up her dress as she brushed her hair as best she could with the small comb he had. "Here, let me," he said after he'd kissed her shoulder. She nodded and handed the comb over. Carefully he ran the teeth through her tresses, working out the tangles strand by strand so as not to hurt her. To his surprise, she made little mewling sounds of pleasure as he did so, leaning back into him.

"That feels so good, Dave," she said, tilting her head into the strokes.

"If I'd known this was all it took to make you putty in my hands, I would have done so ages ago." He kissed her cheek and set the comb on the dresser. "Ready to go, Kitten?"

She nodded and they went downstairs and out to his car. She turned on the radio and flipped through the frequencies until she found the local jazz station. Settling back into the seat, she smiled sadly as she listened to the song being played.

"I didn't know you liked jazz."

"It helps me unwind after a long day of looking at the icky people of our world. I-I would have kept tabs on Doyle if she had asked me to. Maybe I could have stopped this before it had to happen."

"Do not second guess yourself, Penelope. No matter how much we wish, there's no changing the past. Somehow, we have to find a way to move forward, painful as that may be."

"I know. But in my dreams, I picture what I might have done differently to save her. In my dreams, she's happy and has a family…" Her voice trailed off, thick with tears once more.

Rossi longed to take her in his arms and comfort her, and he pulled into a parking lot, putting the car in park before undoing his seatbelt and sliding over, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She buried her head in his chest and sobbed. "Penny, Kitten, you're going to be okay, I promise. Morgan and I won't let the abyss claim you. And if you have to fall down, do it in our arms. We'll be there to catch you and help you to stand once more."

"How is it you know my hidden heart well enough to say the very thing that will save me?" She leaned into his touch, curling her hand in the cloth of his shirt.

"I have no idea, my dear. You just inspire me to say something comforting." Once more, he shied away from what his heart was screaming to tell her, uncertain of how she would receive him. Wiping away the last of her tears, he got back in the driver's seat and continued on to her apartment.

"Come up with me?" she asked as he idled.

Turning off the car, he nodded. A hinky feeling filled his stomach and he took her hand in his. She smiled at him, not picking up on his anxiety. Together, they climbed the flights of stairs to her apartment and she pulled out her keys to open the door. As she stepped inside the door, a gasp erupted from her lips. Then came the sobs as she sank to the floor. Rossi pulled out his cell phone, quickly calling Morgan. "I don't care where you are, Derek. You need to get to Penelope's place, now."

"What's wrong?"

"You'll see when you get here. I think I might kill the bastard, Morgan. He's gone too far this time."

"All right, I should be there in fifteen." He hung up and Rossi slipped the phone in his pocket and then shut the door. Penelope had still not moved from the floor and he got down to join her.

"Just hold me, Dave. I can't look at the damage. Why would he do something like this to me? Is it because I smacked him? He deserved that, I'm not sorry I did it. But to ransack my apartment? That's just low."

"Yes, it is low. Are you going to press charges against him?" She shrugged slightly, still sniffling. "I really think you should, Sweetheart." She leaned back against him, resting her head in his heart. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him, setting his chin on top of her head.

"I don't feel safe here. After Morgan helps us clean up, may I come home with you for a few days? I'm safe with you."

How could he deny her? He knew that is Strauss caught wind of this, they'd both be in trouble, she couldn't keep it under wraps, but that didn't matter to him at a time like this. She needed him and if he was honest with himself, he needed her. "I wouldn't let you stay here until the locks got changed, Penelope. Of course I'll let you come home with me."

"Thank you." They fell silent as he held her, running his hands up and down her arms. A key turned in the lock and they both looked up, his hands unconsciously tightening on her shoulders. The door opened and Morgan stepped inside, a look of horror crossing his face.

"Baby Girl, where do we begin?"

Rossi helped Penelope to her feet and she looked around her apartment once more, fresh tears springing to her eyes. "I think we should start here, in this room." They began to pick up the pieces of her living room, and he heard Morgan muttering under his breath as he cleaned up the destruction.

"I'll help you kill the bastard, Rossi. Look," Morgan said, sidling up to him. In his hands he held canisters of Super 8 film. He opened the top one and Rossi had to suppress his gasp, not wanting Penelope to see what Kevin had done.

"Are those the only copies she had?" he asked quietly, shutting the canister.

"I believe so. I'll take them home and try to get them repaired, but there's no telling if they're fixable."

"If what's fixable, Sugar?" she asked as she came up to their sides. Her eyes were drawn to their hands and as Rossi watched, all color drained from her face. "Please tell me he did not do anything to my movies. Morgan? Dave? Will one of you say something?"

"Kitten, Morgan's going to try and get them repaired."

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "I can't press charges, Dave, since he took out the video cameras I installed in case someone broke in. There's no evidence he did this. But I will make his life hell from this moment on." She bit her lip to keep from crying. "I'm going to put together a bag and then you are taking me home, Dave. Morgan, will you change the locks on the door? I don't want him to have access to my life any longer."

"Of course I will, Mama. Let Rossi take care of you for the next few days. I won't spill anything." She smiled slightly at him and went into the bedroom, stuffing clothes into her go bag. "He's going to wish we had hurt him for this. She is pissed off and rightfully so. I'm going to take these to Strauss and see that he's fired. It's the least I can do for her."

"Good idea. We'll see you tomorrow. Man, is it going to be weird without Emily."

"I know." Morgan clapped him on the shoulder and then hugged Penelope tightly, kissing her forehead. "I love you, PG."

"I love you, too, Derek. Thank you for doing this for me."

"You're more than welcome."

"I'm ready to go home now, Dave." She slipped her hand into his and let him lead her back to his car. On the way there, she fell asleep, curling up close to him on the front seat of the car.

"Ah, my bella Kitten, how sweet is your trust in me," he whispered, softly stroking her hair. Somehow, he would make this odd relationship work.


	6. Chapter 6

"Agent Rossi, may I see you in my office for a moment?" All eyes in the conference room turned to look at Chief Strauss. As he watched, Penelope swallowed and ducked her head. It had been two weeks since she'd broken up with Kevin and Rossi knew she was still reeling from his firing. He was grateful that Morgan had been able to get Erin to see the light on that point.

"Yes, Ma'am," he evenly replied, standing up from the table and following her out of the room. They said nothing until both were seated in her office. "What can I do for you, Erin?"

"Discretion is the better part of valor, Dave."

"I know that. What is this about?"

"Your relationship with Penelope Garcia. Neither of you have been exactly keeping it under wraps, try though you might, and while I was able to overlook her relationship with Mr. Lynch since he was her equal, I am unable to be so lenient in this case. You are her superior, Dave, and this does not look kosher."

"I think I may be falling in love with her." It was easy to be honest with her, since she wouldn't tell his secrets out of turn. Their history together demanded they always dealt honestly with each other.

"Tell me something that's not totally obvious. Tell me something that will save her job." She arched an eyebrow as she looked at him, a smile dancing about her lips.

"I don't know what to say. I don't want to hurt her, and I can't let go of her. After everything we've been through in the last year, I'm loathe to give up this peace I've found with her."

"That's good enough for me, Dave. All I ask is that you tone things down a little here. Then I can get upper management off my back, too."

"We can do that, Erin. I promise you that."

"That's all I ask. Our jobs don't lend themselves to happiness very often and I do not want to make you give that up. And if you tell anyone I told you that, transfers will happen."

He nodded, knowing he would never forget her turning a blind eye to their relationship. "Thank you for the head's up." He stood and extended his hand to her. She shook it heartily, a true smile on her lips.

"Take care of her, Dave. She's special."

"You don't think I've found this out by now? And I know if I don't, you or Morgan will not hesitate to let me know." He chuckled slightly at her slight head bob. "Have a good day, Erin."

"You as well, Dave."

He left her office and hurried back to the bullpen. The team was standing there with their go bags and he smiled to see Penelope holding out his own bag. "Stay safe in Utah, Dave."

"I will, Kitten." He clasped her hand as he took the bag and she blushed slightly. "Are you going to fill me in on the plane?" he asked Hotch.

"Certainly, Dave. Let's go." Hotch led them out and Dave turned back to wave to his lover. She gave a small wave back before turning to disappear into her tech cave. "So, what did Strauss want with you?"

"Just to remind me my actions don't always go unnoticed."

"Ah, she's getting pressure from above to put the kibosh on the blossoming romance. And?"

"Discretion is the better part of valor." He smiled enigmatically at Hotch and stepped into the waiting elevator.

"Wait, are you saying she gave you tacit permission to see Baby Girl?" Morgan asked as the others looked on intently.

"I said no such thing. And if she hears those rumors, one of us is transferred, understand?" The others nodded and they continued down in silence. Morgan drove to the airstrip and on the plane, Hotch filled him in on the last bits of the case he'd missed.

"She really is okay with this?" Rossi nodded slightly. "I'm surprised. She doesn't show she has a heart very often. Why now?"

"Losing Emily. She's close friends with Ambassador Prentiss and has stayed by her side throughout this whole ordeal. They would have been at the graveside service had she not passed out. Erin couldn't leave her friend's side. I must give her this much, her loyalty is fierce. I couldn't ask for a better confidant."

Hotch looked at him, assessing him. "I've never asked before, but if you're going to pursue this relationship with Penelope, I need to know. Do you have a past with our section chief?"

Rossi took a deep breath, looking around at the remaining members of their team. Spencer and Morgan were talking to Ashley, not paying attention to their de facto leaders. "Yes. It should never have happened, but we were on a case in Wyoming and one thing led to another. After the unsub killed the little boy he was holding hostage in front of her, she was devastated. She'll deny anything ever happened, since she truly loves Erik. But in that moment, she needed me, and how could I tell her no? I've always had a soft spot for women's tears."

"I would think long and hard about when you're going to tell Garcia this. It is not something you should keep from her, even though it was only a one time occurrence." He looked at Rossi once more and he nodded at Hotch.

"I will, though Erin will kill me if she found out I told not one, but two people."

"Penelope is discreet and so am I."

"I'll keep that in mind." Rossi reclined in his seat, staring out the window at the clouds. How would he tell Kitten about this? It was one thing to know of the nameless, faceless women he'd been with before her, and another to think of a woman roundly despised around the office in bed with him. As soon as they touched down, though, he focused on the task at hand.

Thankfully, the case proved relatively simple to solve and they were back home in two days' time. He tiredly trudged up to his office, wanting nothing more than to go home and sleep. As he turned on his light, he noticed Penelope sleeping in his chair, her head cradled on her arms.

"Wake up, Kitten," he whispered in her ear, shaking her shoulder. She stretched and looked up into his face, a small smile on her lips. "Hello, beautiful."

"Hi, yourself. I guess I fell asleep waiting for you." Without thinking, he leaned down and kissed her quickly. "And what a wonderful welcome."

"Can you head out for the night, or do you still need to be here?"

"Honey, I am all yours for the evening." She stood and picked up her purse. "Shall we?" He nodded and led her out, flipping the lights back off as they went. She was silent until they got to his car. "Are we an item?"

"Do you want us to be?"

"Perhaps. If you do. I know that you and commitment don't exactly go hand in hand. I'm a creature of exclusivity, though, and as long as we're this, you'll be the only one."

He was touched by her tender admission and hardly hesitated in his reply. "I think I'm ready to settle down a little, if that's all right with you." The honesty seemed to shock her and she nodded slightly, a gentle smile on her lips.

Once home, he led her up the stairs and into his bedroom. The bed, though neat, was different from how he'd left it. "I slept with your pillow last night, sweetie. Kevin showed up outside my apartment building when I came home, so I just drove here, using the key you gave me. There was nowhere else to turn." She bit her lip and looked away from her, a fine blush spreading down her neck.

He pulled her close to him, kissing the top of her head. "That's why I gave you the key." She nodded and turned her face up, offering her lips to him. He took the invitation and kissed her, removing her clothes as he deepened the embrace. She worked on his clothes as well, and soon they were tumbling into bed, wrapped up in each other.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, he woke up first and found a text from Hotch on his phone. Both Seaver and Morgan had fallen ill during the night and so they were homebound for the next few days, and Hotch had told him to enjoy the unexpected day off. Smiling, he went back to bed and climbed in next to his lover. It was her day off, too, and he knew this might be a good time to talk.

He kissed her neck, sucking on the pulse point. Without opening her eyes, she arched up into the touch, humming in pleasure. "Good morning, Dave."

"Ain't that the truth. I have the day off unexpectedly, leaving us free to do whatever we want. First, though, we have to talk."

A flicker of hurt ran across her face that she tried to conceal. "About what?"

"Nothing about us, love, but about me." He pulled her closer to him, wanting to feel her flesh next to his as he made his confession, as it might be the last time he had that pleasure. "I know we haven't discussed my prolific past, though you know about it. However, there's one in particular you should know about."

"Erin?"

He gave her a baffled look. "Yes. How did you know?"

"She pulled me into her office for a heart to heart about twenty minutes after you'd left for Utah. She said she thought it would go better if I heard it from her. It was rather odd to have a friendly conversation with the woman. I thought she hated me."

Rossi shook his head. "She likes you. And I'm far more worried about what she'll do if I ever hurt you than what Morgan will do. She is a bit more fierce than he is."

"But why me?"

"You have the life she had when she was younger. It's hard to believe, but she was quirky, sweet, and fun loving at one point."

"And you want me to be nice to her."

He nodded and she sighed, snuggling closer to him. "I'm not asking you to be as close to her as you are with JJ. Just, I don't know, take pity on a soul that got bogged down by bureaucracy."

"I suppose I can try, for you. But I might need you to show me why I should." She kissed his jaw, letting her fingers slide down his chest and stomach. Growling slightly, he stopped her hand before she went lower and flipped her on her back. She giggled as she looked up into his face, passionate hunger in her eyes. "What are you waiting for, Sir?"

It was a deliberate provocation and he obliged her, entering her welcoming body. He delighted in the feel of her nails raking down his back, though he knew the marks would last for a little while. He took his time, building the pleasure for them both. Dave listened to the sweet mewling sounds she made as she writhed beneath his touches, smiling wickedly. Penelope finally fell over the edge of the abyss and she tightened around him as she keened out his name, taking him with her.

Breathing heavily, he smiled at her, pushing the sweat dampened hair from her eyes. "Have I told you you're amazing?"

Penelope blushed, ducking her head away from his touch. "No," she finally whispered.

"Well, you are." Rossi kissed her once more, savoring the feeling of her lips on his. She buried her hands in his hair, pulling him closer. Their coupling was less frantic this time, more leisurely, as they explored each other's bodies, finding out what brought the most pleasure to the other. She bit his shoulder as she climaxed, not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to get his attention. "Hungry, Kitten?"

"Maybe a little." A wicked smile of her own danced across her lips. Leaning forward, she ran her tongue along the mark her teeth had made. "I suppose we could get up to make breakfast." She climbed out of bed and threw on his robe. Rossi couldn't get over how she looked in that robe and she knew it.

Rossi got up as well and put on a robe of his own. "Oatmeal or eggs and toast?"

"Oatmeal. I want something that sticks to my bones this morning."

"Anything for you, Kitten." They went down to the kitchen, his arm wrapped around her waist. "Is there anything you'd like to do after breakfast? The day stretched before us with no plans or work to interrupt it."

She thought for a moment as he started to fix their breakfast. "I'd kind of like to go on a picnic, if you don't mind. I haven't been on one in years."

Somehow, Rossi knew those were the Lynch years. The boy had promised Penelope a lot of things, but had never followed through on them. "That sounds like fun. It's been ages since I was on one as well. There's a basket and blanket in the pantry. Why don't you run and get them while I finish breakfast."

A radiant smile spread across her face and she kissed his cheek. "Thank you, my love!" she squealed and went out to grab the items. Moments later, she returned, also holding a bottle of wine. "No picnic's complete without wine."

"Of course not." As he watched, she pulled out plates, silverware, and glasses, setting them inside the basket. "We can stop by a market to pick up food on our way." She nodded and sat down at the counter on a stool while he served her. After a few moments, he joined her.

When they'd finished eating, he put away the leftovers while she washed the dishes. He dried and put them away, continuously distracted by the way the dishwater plastered his robe to her curves. She caught him staring at her and smiled. The last dish was cleaned and she turned and leaned against the sink, arching her back a little so that the robe parted slightly.

"If you keep teasing me like that, we'll never get to our picnic. Go take a shower while I get dressed." She pouted slightly and he just shook his head. "You'll be fine on your own, I promise." She disappeared upstairs and he heard the water begin to run. Going to the bedroom, he pulled on fresh clothes and then slipped his feet into a pair of old leather loafers. As he went to comb his hair, her cell phone went off.

He felt around in her purse, finally pulling out her phone. He looked at the display and read Lynch's name. He declined the call and put the phone back in her purse. Looking up in the mirror, he saw her fully dressed, standing in the doorway. "I wish he would get a clue about my not wanting to see or talk to him ever again."

"Sometimes people just don't get it. Do you trust him not to hurt you?"

"Up until he destroyed my apartment, I'd've said yes. Now, I'm not so sure." She sat on the bed and he joined her. She laid her head on his shoulder. "But I know if I'm here, I'm safe," she said tenderly.

"Let's go for a walk around the lake. If we're going to have a picnic, we should have an appetite." Once more, he shied away from the easy intimacy she offered. It wasn't supposed to be this easy, not with someone like her, so worthy of being wooed and sought after.

She took his hand, smiling as if she knew what he'd been thinking. He led her downstairs and out the back door, Mudgie bursting out on ahead of them, barking eagerly. They walked along the lawn until they were close to the water and she stopped, looking out on the silvery lake. "I don't need to be wooed like other girls. I just want to be with you for as long as you'll have me." He stared at her, wondering how she could read him so well. "Though I still expect you to chase me." Playfully, she tapped his chest with her hand and took off running.

It took a moment for him to realize she'd started an impromptu game of tag. He took off towards her, a grin spreading across his face as she looked back and shrieked to see how close he was. He let her get ahead of him again and then put in a burst of speed, wrapping his arms around her waist as he brought her to the ground on top of him. "I caught you," he said breathlessly as he rolled her under him.

"So you did." She pulled him down and kissed him soundly. "I don't want you to let me go."

He took a deep breath and kissed her once more. "I'll try not to."

"Good." She tugged him closer to her once more, covering his face in kisses. "I'm yours, David."


	8. Chapter 8

They had just taken off for home when he received a text message from Penelope. _Why did you never have kids?_

He tapped back an answer. _I never really wanted them._

 _Do you ever regret that decision?_ was her quick reply.

_No. Why?_

_I just wanted to know. I'll see you at home._

Looking up to see Hotch staring at him, he motioned the man over to his side. "What's up, Dave?"

"I think Penelope may be pregnant."

"I see. Why do you think that?"

"She just asked me why I never had children, if I would do things differently. What am I going to do, Aaron? I'm not ready to become a father at my age. But the baby would be the most darling thing, wouldn't it? A David Junior, or an Elisabetta. I may have royally screwed this up. What if she thinks I don't want the baby?"

"Talk to her as soon as we get back, Dave. You're not even certain if she is pregnant, after all."

"Yeah." He settled back in his seat, staring out the window. A baby. This would change everything for the better and the worse. He had no idea how Erin would explain this to the Director. All he was certain of was that he had to get Penelope a ring. He loved her too much not to make her his wife.

The moment he stepped into the bullpen, he went to her office. She wasn't there, though her purse and cell phone were still on her desk. His brow furrowed as he wondered where she could be. Turning, he left the room and went into his office, hoping she was there. Instead, he saw Erin seated behind his desk, a frown on her face. "You're back."

"I am. Where's Penelope?"

"She's sleeping in my office. I do believe you've broken her heart. I told you not to hurt her."

"I didn't mean to, Erin. It's just, is she really pregnant?"

She nodded. "I bought the test for her. She had no one else to go to, since Agent Jareau is in New Orleans with Will for the next few weeks. Dammit, Dave, she thinks you don't want her or the baby. It's not her fault the birth control failed!"

Rossi knew in that moment he was not in a good place. Erin was pissed off, and rightfully so, given her past. "I want to marry her. I want a little carbon copy of Penny running around, wrapping me around her finger. I'm going to be a father, Erin."

The first signs of a smile crept across her face. "I would let her know how happy this makes you. I'm bringing her home tonight to have supper with my family. She needs a mother bear defending her, you know."

"May I come to supper as well, Erin?" He knew this was to be his penance, her meddling in their relationship. And yet, he would do anything to get back on Penelope's good side.

"Yes. Bring flowers and sparkling grape juice." She stood and leaned in close to him. "And if you fuck this up and somehow manage to hurt her again, I will make certain you experience all the pain I can rain down on your head."

"I know you will, and hopefully, she'll forgive me. What time do I need to be there?"

"Six. Sharp." She stalked from the office and he followed her out. "Do not be late, David," was her parting shot.

Morgan and Reid both raised their eyebrows at the ire in her voice. The moment she was gone, they went up to him. "What did you do to piss the Dragon Lady off?" Morgan asked, leaning against the railing.

He shrugged, not wanting to have Morgan be angry at him as well. "I messed up on some reports and now she has the Director breathing down her neck. And whenever the Director is not happy with her, she's not happy with us." He looked up at Hotch's office, knowing he'd be disappointed in how he'd hurt their dear computer tech. "Do either of you know what Penelope's favorite flower is? I've never been one to give flowers, but…"

"You're in the doghouse for some reason." He nodded at Morgan's succinct description. "Don't get her carnations. She had enough of those at her parent's funeral. I'd go with lilies and roses."

"Especially star gazer lilies," Reid said, smiling slightly at the older man.

Rossi nodded and stepped back into his office to turn off the lights. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"She likes chocolate covered strawberries, as well, old man." Morgan pierced him with a look that Dave interpreted as knowing why Strauss was really upset. Again, he nodded. This was his mistake to correct, after all. "I hope she accepts your tokens."

"I do, too, Morgan." He jogged down the stairs and into the elevator. On the way down, he thought about what he needed to buy. Two bouquets of flowers, candy, and the drink. He did a quick watch check and knew he'd have to get a move on things if he wanted to make it to Erin's on time.

Fate seemed to be on his side, as the first florist he visited had all the flowers necessary for Penelope's bouquet. He had the girl make up a smaller rose one for Erin while he worked on his lover's. "Do you think this says 'I'm sorry'?" he asked her.

"For what? Inciting World War III?"

"No, for implying I didn't want our baby."

"Yes. That should begin to convey the message." She was judging him, he could tell by her body language, and he just shook his head.

"All right, then, I'll take them." She rang him up and he left the shop, cradling the flowers in his arm until he got to the car, where he put them in the front seat. Then he went to Sweetlands and had the clerk make him two dozen chocolate covered strawberries. While the man was doing that for him, he popped next door and bought a bottle of sparkling grape juice and a bottle of Chablis, knowing it was Erin's favorite. He returned in time to pick up the strawberries and then he was under way to Erin's house.

As he parked, he realized he was nervous. He hadn't felt like this since Emma. Clearing his throat, he gathered up his offerings and went to the door, ringing the bell. Erin opened it moments later and he handed her the bottles and her bouquet.

"I'm not the one whose good side you need to get on once more."

"Don't even give me that, Erin. You're just as upset as she is." He kissed her cheek and entered the house. "Is she in the living room?" Erin nodded and he made his way through the house. Standing in the doorway, he watched her talk to Erin's youngest daughter. Molly was telling her some story that Penelope seemed very interested in.

"But your boyfriend's here, Penelope. I'll leave you two alone." She smiled impishly at David as she left the room. Eighteen years old and already so much like her mother.

"Hi," she said softly, not meeting his eyes, her hands covering her stomach protectively. "You never told us how kind she can be."

"She doesn't show her kindness very often in the office. She's not as open as you are." He went to sit down on the sofa next to her and she shied away from him, drawing her legs up to wrap her arms around. "I'm sorry, Penelope. I should have called you after the first text message. Instead, I let my words hurt you deeply by not explaining anything. Can you forgive me?" He offered her the flowers and chocolate, his breath catching in his throat as he waited for her to accept them.

Cautiously, she took the offerings from his outstretched hands. "What else do you have to offer us?" she asked seriously, finally looking him in the eye.

"My heart, whatever that's worth."

She studied him, trying to assess what he was saying, looking for the truth in his words. "It might be worth a lot. But I'll need to sleep on it before I make any decisions. This one comes first." She reached out and grabbed his hand, placing it on her stomach. "It's no longer just me. I'm a package deal now."

Penelope's eyes began to well up and he leaned forward, taking her in his arms. "Great things come in packages. I'm so sorry I hurt you, Penny." He rubbed her back as she cried, knowing in his heart it would take more than just pretty words to earn her forgiveness.


	9. Chapter 9

"What the hell did you do to my Baby Girl?" were the first words out of Morgan's mouth when Dave got to work the next morning.

"I have no idea what you mean, Derek. When I left last night, we were fine, I thought. Why?"

Morgan just shook his head, looking towards her office. As Rossi watched, the door opened and she stepped out, looking exactly like Erin. "The resemblance is uncanny. The hair, the makeup, the outfit, hell, even her glasses are reminiscent of that woman. I repeat, what did you do to her?"

"I didn't tell her I love her." He sank down onto Morgan's desk and watched the bullpen doors unseeingly.

"What's she doing here?" Morgan asked, elbowing Rossi out of his reverie. They both watched Erin enter the bullpen, making a beeline for the stairs. She touched Penelope's arm, saying something to her. Penelope nodded and led her into the tech cave she called an office. Rossi buried his head in his hands. "What is it?"

"Meet my girlfriend's mother," he muttered under his breath.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, that one's my fault, too. I should never have…But that was twenty years ago."

"And now they've bonded over what an ass you can be." Rossi nodded slowly. "I don't envy you at all, man. That is going to be rough."

"Maybe. Maybe not. She does have a heart." They both watched the closed door, not realizing the other members of their team had come to join them.

"Why are we watching Garcia's door?" Seaver asked, startling both men.

"Strauss is in there with her," Morgan replied.

"Oh, god, is she getting into trouble?"

"I don't think so, kid. She's only been in there for about seven minutes so far." The door opened and Erin led a sobbing Penelope out. They walked out of the bullpen, past them, not acknowledging any of them. Rossi felt frozen to the spot, his heart clenching as he watched them disappear out the door.

"Go after her, Dave." Hotch gently pushed him off the desk and towards the door. "If she's lost the baby, she'll need you now more than ever. It's devastating to lose the hope of a new life."

Rossi nodded, blocking out the reactions of the team. He jogged out the doors, seeing them still at the elevators. "Kitten…"

She buried her face in Erin's shoulder. "We're going to the hospital, David. She's spotting." He looked at her in confusion. "It's not a good sign." Her eyes were wet with unshed tears, and his heart clenched a little tighter.

"I'm coming with you. It's my child, too." His face lost all color and he looked like a man haunted by pain as he stared at his reflection in the elevator door. Erin nodded and he released the breath he'd been holding. The doors opened on an empty car and they all stepped inside. He pressed the basement button and they silently rode down. "My car is right over here," he said as they stepped off the elevator, leading them over to the black Cadillac.

Erin helped Penelope into the back seat, sliding in next to her. Rossi got behind the wheel and drove them to the closest hospital. His hands ached by the time he pulled into the emergency room bay, his grip on the steering wheel never loosening for a moment. He parked as close to the doors as he could, and felt helpless as he watched his lover cling to Erin, letting the other woman lead her along the way.

While they took a seat, he went up to the check-in desk. "My girlfriend, she's pregnant and spotting. She needs help."

"All right sir, how far along is she?"

"I don't know, I just found out about the baby yesterday." Hot tears stung his eyes. "We had a fight about it, and now…"

"I understand, sir. Take this paperwork and we'll have someone bring her back shortly."

Rossi took the clipboard she held out and went over to where they were sitting. He filled out as much of the paper as he could on his own, before asking Penelope for answers.

He had just finished with the form when a nurse came up and led them to a private triage room. Erin helped Penelope to sit on the bed and held her hand tightly. Rossi reached out for her other hand and she clutched it tightly, her body still shaking from her crying.

A minute later, a doctor bustled into the room, looking concerned. As he asked Penelope questions, Rossi zoned out, focusing on the hand holding tightly to his, the soft sound of sobs, the shattered feeling of his heart. Suddenly, with all his might, he wanted this baby, this life she was offering him.

"Sir, sir, your wife needs to stay for a few hours so we can monitor her and the baby. I believe she's just experiencing a normal menstrual cycle that's occurring during her pregnancy, but I still want to make sure. If she starts to bleed more heavily, come get one of the nurses, all right?"

Rossi nodded absently and the doctor patted his shoulder and left the room. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I love you last night. I do, and I love this child of ours. I don't have a ring, yet. I'll get you whatever one you want, just please say you'll be mine forever."

She looked up at him, smiling slightly. "Yes, David. You always know the perfect thing to say when you mean it." She collapsed against him and he held her, looking at Erin. She was wiping away tears from her eyes, trying not to smile at them.

"I will have to work this out with the Director, you realize. This is something I can't sweep under the rug. But if you want this, Penelope, I will be your champion."

Penelope turned in his arms, looking at the other woman. "Why?"

"I'm sure David has told you I wasn't always like I am now. I had hopes and dreams that I let slip from my hands as I climbed higher in the FBI. But there are some secrets not even celebrated profilers can guess." Dave watched her face crumple as she took a deep breath. "If you'll excuse me."

"Erin." Penelope called out as she turned to leave. Disentangling herself from him, she held out her hand to the woman. She turned back and took the proffered hand. Without warning, Penelope pulled Erin into a tight hug. She looked at Dave over his lover's shoulder and the stark grief he saw there in the moment before she closed her eyes cut him to the bone.

They had all obviously missed something about her, something important, and he wondered how he, who had known her the longest, had missed it. "I'm going to go grab a cup of coffee. Would either of you like something?" They shook their heads in tandem and he left the room to let them bond over Erin's unspoken grief. He stepped up to the nurse's station and waited for one of them to notice. "Where may I find some coffee?"

She pointed down the hall as she took a phone call and he walked slowly, thinking about Penelope and Erin. This might really be interesting for their team, if the two of them became friends. He knew from experience that grief could cleave two people tightly together. Standing in front of the vending machine, he picked the first button and pulled the cup out moments later, blowing on the steaming brew.

When he got back to the room, Erin was still sobbing, deep, heart wrenching cries. Penelope shooed him out of the room with her hand, her own eyes red-rimmed from crying. He turned on his heel and stepped back out. Dave's phone buzzed in his pocket and he walked outside before taking it out. "Yeah?"

"How is she, Dave?" Aaron asked.

"The doctor thinks she was just having a normal period, but we're staying here for a few more hours to make certain. I've asked her to marry me."

"She said yes?"

"Uh huh. Erin's going to smooth everything over with the Director. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I have a feeling we're going to be in closer contact with her. Penelope's bonded with her over something, and I just have that gut instinct that they're going to be inseparable friends from this moment on."

"I'll let you explain that one to the team when we get back. We're heading out to Wisconsin now. The case shouldn't take too long, and then we'll be home. We'll call if we need you to come out here as well. Until then, take her home and watch over her. I don't want either of you in the office until we're back, okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Hotch." He hung up and went back to the room where his lover waited. This time, Erin was asleep, her head cradled on her arms, and Penelope was running her fingers through her hair gently. "Hey."

"Hey. She finally cried herself to sleep. She wouldn't tell me what hurt her so deeply, but I can only imagine. Oh, Dave, this explains so much about her, though. Thank you for giving us some space. I love you." She lifted her lips up for a kiss and he bent down, covering her lips with his.

"I love you, too." His heart sang to say the words once more and he sat in the chair next to her bed, never letting go of her hand. He didn't think he would ever let her go again.


	10. Chapter 10

He woke up with her arms around his waist. "Good morning, Mrs. Rossi."

"Mmm, good morning, Mr. Rossi. Do you think they'll be upset we went and got married without them here?"

"No, I'll explain to them we simply couldn't wait for them to get back. We can throw a party to celebrate once we get news that the Director has okayed our marriage." He kissed her and she purred as his fingers thumbed her nipples to erect nubs. "What is on our agenda for today?"

"A lazy morning spent in bed, lunch at my favorite bistro, a movie, and then supper back here." She winced, touching her hand to her mouth. "One second." She crawled out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He heard her gagging and hurried after her. Once in the bathroom, he knelt as her side, holding her hair back. When she had finished, he reached over and flushed the contents away and then helped her to stand.

"Here, let me," he said, grabbing a washcloth and wetting it before washing her face free of ick.

"Thank you, Dave. Sorry I'm not too glamorous this morning. Squishy doesn't like mornings, I guess."

"You're calling our baby Squishy?" he asked as she put toothpaste or her brush, and she nodded as she vigorously scrubbed her teeth. "They're not even here and you're already giving them a complex."

"We don't know its gender yet, and won't for another two months or so. I need something to call it until then." She led him back to the bed and climbed under the covers. "I suppose we should start to think about names. Do you want a junior if it's a boy?" She curled her body up close to him, spreading her palm out over his chest.

"That would be nice, Kitten. What about if she's a girl?" He rubbed her shoulder lightly and she nuzzled her face against him.

"I don't know. Carolyn or Vanessa might be nice. What do you think?"

"I was thinking Elisabetta or Lucy."

She sighed. "What about Elisabetta Carolyn?"

"That sounds perfect." He bend to kiss her when her cell phone rang. Groaning, he got out of bed and dug through her purse to pull it out, throwing it to her.

"Hey, Sugar. I'm doing much better today. I guess some women have periods while they're pregnant, but the baby is fine. No, he didn't cause me too much stress. No, you will not kick his ass. I love him that's why. I'll see you in a few days, all right? I love you, too, Derek." She hung up and set the phone on the bedside table.

"He's not happy with me, is he?" She shook her head and snuggled up close to him once more.

"We're not focusing on that today, though. We are still blissful newlyweds and nothing will intrude on that." She kissed him and he returned the gesture, rolling her onto her back as he entered her pliant body.

A few hours later, they took showers and he drove her to the outdoor café she loved so. They were seated quickly and she looked over the menu while he looked at her. "What?" she asked, blushing under the scrutiny of his gaze.

"I'm just wondering how something so perfect has come into my life. This happiness is different from what I experienced with my previous wives. I can be an ass."

"I know. I was on the receiving end once."

"That was before I knew you well. Can I ask you to always try to reach me when I'm being a jerk?" She nodded and he clasped her hand, smiling at her. They put their order in and sat in silence until the food came. A delicious tension rose up between them and he leaned forward, kissing her sweetly. She giggled slightly and sat back, a bright blush on her cheeks.

When they'd finished eating, he took her hand and led her down the street. "Where are we going?"

"You need a ring on that finger, Mrs. Rossi. I want the world to know I belong to you."

"Don't you mean I belong to you?"

He thought for a moment. "How about we belong to each other?"

"That does have a nice ring to it." She stepped closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her waist, his hand splaying out over her stomach. "Could we invite Erin and Erik over for supper tomorrow? I want to get to know her better."

He squeezed her waist tightly as they walked. "Your heart is so tender, Kitten. If you can get her to agree, then yes, feel free to have them over." Dave thought for a moment. "You know, we haven't talked about your apartment."

"I guess I'm not going to need it any longer. My place is with you. Maybe we could have the team help us move over the things that I really want and need in my life with you. We can donate the rest." They fell silent once more and continued walking down the street. Finally, he led her inside a jewelry store and she made a beeline for the rubies.

"Don't you want a diamond?" he asked as he joined her.

"No, diamonds are too cold. I want something that reminds me of the fire in our relationship." She looked up at the clerk who had joined them. "May I see the large, heart-shaped ring in the back there?" The clerk nodded and pulled the ring out, handing it to her. She slipped it on her ring finger and found it fit perfectly. "Look, Davey, it must be a sign."

He smiled and nodded. "I guess we'll take this one." The clerk smiled at them and led them over to the register.

As he paid, he watched Penelope stare at the ring, catching the light with the gemstone. "Thank you, my love. This really is the perfect ring." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, then wrapped her arm around him. They went back outside and began to walk back to the car. Halfway there, her cell phone rang once more. "I don't want to talk to Derek right now. If it's important, he'll call back later."

"All right, but are you sure you want to ignore your best friend?"

"No, but this is our afternoon." The phone stopped ringing for a moment before beginning to ring again. "That's odd. Usually when I don't answer, he just leave a message. Maybe I should see what he wants."

"I think perhaps you should." David let go of her hand and she reached into her purse to pull out the phone.

"It's not him." She pushed a button and answered. "Hello? Erin? What's wrong? Calm down, sweetheart. I can't understand you. What? Honey, are you sure? Have you called the police yet? You have to do that, either them or an ambulance. I'm with David right now, do you want us to come over?" She clutched his hand, her eyes bright with tears. "All right, we'll be there in about fifteen minutes or so. Honey, I'll try to hurry. Okay?" She sighed, gripping the phone even tighter. "Fifteen minutes, Erin."

Penelope hung up the phone and burst into tears. Dave maneuvered her close to the nearest building and took her into his arms, rubbing her back gently as she sobbed. "Kitten, what's happened?"

"We need to get over to Erin's house, as soon as possible."

"Why? What's going on?" he asked lowly, looking into her eyes.

"Her husband's committed suicide."


	11. Chapter 11

Penelope was silent almost the entire drive to Erin's, her hands nervously clenching and unclenching the fabric of her skirt "Everything will be all right, Kitten."

"No, it won't, Dave. How could it be? Erik killed himself And now she has to handle this on her own."

"We'll be there shortly." He pressed the gas pedal to the floor a little more, urging his car on. He tore into the driveway moments after the police cars and ambulance and threw the car into park.

"You can't go in there," one of the officers said, making a move to block them. Rossi pulled out his credentials and the man blanched.

"This is the home of a member of the FBI. If you'll excuse us." The man nodded and waved them inside. Erin was standing near the doorway, talking to one of the paramedics. Looking up, she burst into tears and ran to Penelope.

"Penny!" she cried out and wrapped her arms around his wife's waist, her sobs shaking her shoulders.

"May we go in the den?" Rossi asked the paramedic, who nodded. He put his arms on their shoulders and led them into the other room. Erin and Penelope sat heavily on the sofa and he stood against the fireplace, his arm on the mantle. "What happened, Erin?"

She looked up and he saw the stark grief present in her face. It shocked him and he staggered back a little, holding onto the mantle tightly. "I wasn't feeling well this morning. I usually don't after being on a crying jag like I was yesterday. I thought things would change, that my stomach would settle down as the day went on, but it didn't. So I came home. Erik's car was still in the garage, so I went upstairs to see if he was still sleeping. That's when I found, I found…:"

She broke down crying once more and Penelope rubbed her back. "Shh, sweetheart. Try not to focus on that right now. Do you have any idea why he might want to take this course of action?"

"He was diagnosed with a glioblastoma two weeks ago. He didn't want to go through the treatments, he said he couldn't bear to see us suffer over the months until his death. I wish, I wish he would have told me about this, before he took action. It was my gun. Oh god, I might as well have killed him myself."

She pulled away from Penelope and buried her face in her hands as she cried. Penelope looked up at him, sorrow and confusion in her eyes. "Dave, please," she whispered, gesturing helplessly to Erin.

He took a seat next to the distraught woman, only to have her shy away from him as well, curling up into a tight ball on the sofa. Her grief was palpable and he felt his own heart crack a little. "Erin, this is not your fault," he said quietly, placing a warm hand on her shoulder. Her jerk away from him threw her off balance and she fell against Penelope, who instantly wrapped an arm around her, drawing her close.

"He's right, honey. You had no way of knowing he would do this." Penelope rubbed her arm softly, looking at Dave over Erin's head. He knew what she wanted to do and found himself oddly at peace with the coming request. He nodded at her and she smiled through her tears "Do you have any kids at home still?"

"No," came Erin's small, muffled voice.

"Then come home with us."

"I can't impose. You're just married. It wouldn't be right."

"And I am not going to let you be alone right now. You were with me when I needed someone, don't shut me out when you need someone." He was almost sure his wife had pushed Erin too far and she would reject the offer then and there. To his surprise, he saw her head bob twice. "Good. I'm going to go up to your room and pack a bag for the next few days."

Penelope disentangled herself from Erin and stood up. She had just made it to the door when Erin spoke. "Please make sure you pack office appropriate attire. I need to be in the office tomorrow."

Rossi looked askance at Erin. "No one would expect you to be in the office tomorrow. You've just lost your husband. Take some time to heal yourself."

She fixed her eyes on him and he shuddered to see the bleakness there. "I have to keep doing something, David. I have to."

He nodded and held out his arm. She fell against him, yawning. "You're going to have a horrendous headache in the morning."

Reluctantly, she snuggled into his warmth and she stiffened slightly when he out his arm around her shoulders. "I know I will, but I have to keep moving." As he watched, her eyes fluttered closed and she finally relaxed against him, her breathing evening out. Penelope returned a few minutes later carrying two bags.

"I didn't know how long you'd want to – oh, she's asleep. Do you think she'll wake soon, or should I get her up?"

"We might want to get her up. The sooner we get her away from this, the sooner she begins to heal."

Penelope leaned down and kissed his forehead. "You know, this only makes me love you all the more. Thank you for agreeing to this."

"What can I say? You're a sucker for lost souls and I'm a sucker for you." She punched him lightly on the upper arm, smiling. "Okay, so I'm a sucker for lost souls, too." He watched her face lose its smile. "What's wrong?"

"Promise me you will never do this to me. I would be as devastated as she is if you chose this route." He nodded, reaching up to caress her face. "Now, let's go home." She knelt on her knees and touched Erin's shoulder. He felt the other woman wake up, heard the sharp intake of breath as she came to.

"It wasn't a dream, then." She sighed and stood up, holding her hand out to Penelope, who let Erin help her up. "Here, they're my bags. I can carry them."

"But – "

"No, Penny. She can do this." Erin nodded at him and Penelope handed one of the bags to her. He was surprised to see Erin clasp his wife's hand tightly. "Are you ready to head out?"

"Yes. It's time we get out of here." Penelope led Erin out the door while he hung back a moment, to give them some space. He knew that from here on out, his wife would be close with Erin. This was going to be awkward at work, but he was sure the two women would find a way to make this unconventional friendship work.

When he got out to the car after speaking with the police and the paramedics, Penelope was putting the bags in the trunk, though Erin was nowhere to be seen. He looked quizzically at his wife, who pantomimed that the other woman was laying down in the back seat. He nodded and shut the trunk softly. They got in the car and he drove quickly home.

"I'm going to have my cleaning service go in and scrub the bedroom clean," he said lowly.

"Thank you, Dave. We should probably redecorate, too. I know that's what I'd want if…" She trailed off and covered his hand on the wheel. "I brought enough clothes so that she can either stay with us for a month or go to a hotel."

"I know which option you'd like to see happen."

"After all this time, I'm still transparent to you."

"I wouldn't say that, Kitten. You keep some things very close to the vest." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "But, I suppose finding them out will be half the fun of our marriage."

She smiled at that statement and he was glad to see the fleeting joy on her face. A month would be a long time to deal with Erin, but if it made her happy, he'd get along, somehow. He pulled into the garage and ran the bags up to the guest room while Penelope woke Erin once more.

By the time he made it back downstairs, Penelope and Erin were beginning supper in the kitchen. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Will you set the table, honey? We have everything else covered." He began taking plates out of the cupboard, setting them around the table. "Erin and I are leaving tomorrow at seven. Do you want to go in that early, or will you be along later?"

He stood up, staring at the back of her head. "Hotch said he didn't want us in the office until he returned with the team, so while Erin may use one of our cars to get to work tomorrow, you are staying home while I bring over things from your apartment. That's final."

Her own spine stiffened and he knew a fight was coming. "We'll discuss this later, David." He could hear in her voice that the discussion promised to be loud and long. "So, when did you meet Erik?" she asked Erin, totally shutting him out of her conversation.

"In college. We had the same English Comp 101 course. One thing led to another and we were soon taking all our prerequisites together. We were engaged by our junior year, though we didn't get married until I was in the Bureau. Wyoming was the real test of our relationship." The sadness had crept back into her voice and Penelope covered her hand on the spoon she held.

"Surely you were happy when your children came, Erin," Penelope said kindly, steering the conversation to happier topics as they finished cooking. Rossi, though, wondered about Wyoming and what exactly Erik had known.


	12. Chapter 12

After supper, Erin disappeared upstairs with Penelope. Rossi went into the den and pulled out his cigar box. Taking one out, he'd just cut the tip off when Penelope joined him. "I don't think that's good for the baby, love."

He arched his eyebrow and set the cigar down on the mantle. "I'll save it for later, then. So, have you rethought your decision about tomorrow?" He sat down on the sofa and she sat next to him, curling up close.

"If she's going tomorrow, I am as well. She'll need at least one friendly face in the bullpen. I know you're concerned about me and the baby, and I love that. But how can I stand by and let her face the morning alone?"

"Doesn't our child mean anything to you?"

"How can you say that, David? Of course they mean the world to me. I'm growing the physical manifestation of our love. The doctor said I could go to work as long as I don't travel with you out of state. My mind is made up on this. I'm going."

"Kitten."

"Don't you Kitten me. I am an adult woman who can make choices of her own. I know the risks and how to avoid them. If it makes you happy, you can camp out in the tech cave until we go home at five. I'm not stupid enough to pull a long day after everything that's happened."

He sighed and brushed her hair with his fingers. "Nothing I say is going to change your mind, is it?" She shook her head and rubbed her hand over his chest. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I don't think I'd love you half as much if you weren't so stubborn. All right, deal. I'll spend all day with you in the tech cave."

"Thank you!" she squealed, throwing her arms around him as she kissed him. Their passionate embrace was interrupted by a sharp scream from upstairs and she sat back. "Erin…"

"Go to her, Penny." He prodded her up and she stood in front of him, holding out her hand.

"We should both go up. Just in case she needs you and not me."

He understood the words behind her words and smiled gently. "A one night stand is just that, Kitten. We would never do that again, even with your tacit permission." He took her hand, though, and stood up, walking upstairs with her.

In the guest room, Erin was sitting up in bed, crying once more. "Honey, did you have a bad dream?" Penelope asked as she took a seat next to her on the bed.

Erin nodded and swallowed loudly. "Tell me, tell me something that will save me, Penelope," she whispered, hugging her legs to her chest. "Just tell me it's all right to feel this devastated, this hollow."

"Oh, Erin, you just lost your husband. Of course it's all right to feel as you do." Rossi was struck by how reminiscent their conversation was to Morgan and his a few years ago. Coming full circle was weird, something he'd never expected. As he watched, his wife rubbed Erin's back, getting her relaxed once more. Soon, she was sleeping again and Penelope tenderly kissed her forehead as she pulled the covers up around Erin's shoulders.

"You're going to make a wonderful mother, Mrs. Rossi."

"Why thank you, Mr. Rossi. Compassion is something I possess in spades." She stared down at Erin. "It's not just his suicide, is it? There's something else lurking in the shadows that she can't tell anyone just yet. What scars a soul like that, Dave?"

"I don't know, Kitten. It could be anything that hurt her deeply. Perhaps, when she's ready, she'll open up to you. You're already closer to her than anyone else at the office. Work your magic, my love."

"I'll try. Let's go to bed now." She held out her hand and he threaded his fingers through hers, letting her lead him into their bedroom. She shut the door and smiled sadly at him. "I need to forget about the sorrow of the day. I know this is so selfish, what with her in the guest room and grieving, but make love to me. Make me feel. Please?"

He smiled back, certain his smile was just as sad. "How can I refuse so sweet a request?" He bent down and kissed her, burying his fingers in her hair. She bend her head back as he kissed down her neck, moaning in pleasure. She worked on unbuttoning his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders. Then she worked on his jeans while he unzipped her dress, leading her over to the bed as he removed her bra and panties. He lost himself in the feel of her and all the love she was so willing to share.

They woke the next morning to the delicious scent of breakfast. "Erin must be up," Penelope said softly as she stretched. Rossi nodded and got up, walking over to the dresser to pull out clothes for the day. "Wear your peach shirt today, please."

Penelope got up and pulled open a drawer, taking out a matching set of underwear. "We'll stop by your old place tonight and pick up some more things, okay? The sooner all of your stuff is over here, the sooner this will all feel real."

"All right." She stepped into a skirt and zipped it. "Oof, this is a little tight already. You know what that means?"

"We're going clothes shopping sometime soon?"

"Very good, Mr. Rossi. And yes, we are." She buttoned her blouse and waited for him to finish dressing. "Ready to face another day, my love?"

"Yes." He took her hand and they went downstairs. Erin was just plating the food when they entered the kitchen. "Erin, you didn't need to go to all this fuss."

"It was the least I could do to repay your kindness. I hope this is okay."

"Honey, this is more than fine. Really, you're a guest here, you don't need to take care of us." Penelope smiled as she sat down next to him at the table. Erin made no reply as she set the plates down. It was only after they'd begun eating that she spoke once more.

"I will need to drive on my own this morning. I'll have to make arrangements with the funeral home and everything that goes along with that."

"Of course, Erin. Take Esther, she has a full tank of gas."

"Thank you." She fell silent once more and Penelope touched her arm lightly across the table.

"Anything you need, do not hesitate to ask. Somehow, I will make a way for it to happen." Dave smiled at the certainty in her voice, knowing she spoke the truth.

While he put the dishes in the washer, the women disappeared from the room. A few moments later, he heard a car start and then Penelope was back at his side. "Do you want to go now, too?"

"Whenever you're ready." She rested her head against his back. "It's so beautiful outside. I wish it were raining. It doesn't seem fair that the weather is so nice." He turned around and hugged her gently, kissing the top of her head.

"There would never be any sun if it rained every time anyone felt sad." She nodded against his chest and let him lead her out to the car.

Their day passed quickly, with not many searches for Penelope to run. Around two, Erin called them into her office. Rossi walked with his hand on the small of Penelope's back, ignoring the looks they got from some of their colleagues. He opened the office door and they went in. Erin motioned for them to sit on her couch and then pulled one of the chairs over to sit by them.

"I talked with Director Shepperd earlier this morning. You don't have to hide your marriage, but you also can't flaunt your relationship while you're here. Professionalism will be the key to this working."

"How did you get him to agree to that, Erin?" he asked, covering Penelope's hand with his.

"I called in a favor that he owed me from years ago." Her eyes clouded over with tears, and he wondered if the favor had anything to do with Wyoming. Her walls were up, though, and he knew he wouldn't get an honest answer if he pressed her now. He just nodded at her, a small smile crossing his face.

"Thank you, Erin!" Penelope smiled widely, the implications of the favor seeming to go over her head. "I didn't ask this morning, but do you want me to go to the funeral home with you? You should have someone with you for something like this."

"That won't be necessary, Penelope. My youngest daughter will meet me there in about an hour. But thank you for the offer." A tiny smile flickered on her face for a moment and she stood, indicating it was time for them to leave. Penelope stood first and hugged Erin. As Dave watched, a momentary flash of sorrow marred the placid features of Erin's face, only to be replaced once more by the mask she wore. Erin whispered something in Penelope's ear and his wife nodded in response before letting Erin go.

Dave wondered for the rest of the day what Erin had asked his wife. True to her word, they left at five and made supper while waiting for Erin to come home. She walked in the door just as they were setting plates on the table.

"You didn't have to wait for me to come home to eat."

"It just finished, Erin," Penelope answered, an easy smile on her face. "Please, sit and join us. Dave will take care of the dishes while we talk afterwards." She reached out and grabbed both of their hands. Dave squeezed her hand and smiled back, the same expression on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

He'd stayed up until one, waiting for her to come to bed. When she didn't appear, he padded downstairs to see what was going on. Easing open the door to the den, he looked in to see they were curled up on the sofa, though on opposite ends. Stepping further in, Dave saw the tracks of tears that stained both their faces. Sighing, he went back upstairs and pulled out two blankets from the linen closet and went to cover them up.

As he covered his wife, he kissed her forehead tenderly, rubbing her stomach as he did so. She released a soft sob and turned into the sofa, hugging the blanket tightly to her. The move tugged at his heart and he didn't want to leave her alone. It would be weird, though, for Erin to wake up and find him there, invading their shared sacred space. "Sleep tight, my princess," he said lowly before leaving the room.

His sleep was restless and he woke the next morning exhausted. The house was silent, as quiet as it had been before she'd entered his life. Sitting up, he found a note on the pillow next to him. _Dave, we went into work early. We both needed to take our minds off Wyoming. I love you. Penelope._

"Dammit, what does she know about that case that I don't?" He felt frustrated by being left out of the loop and he stalked over to the dresser, pulling out clothes for the day. His shower did nothing to lift his mood, instead giving him entirely too much time to think. Wyoming had been right after the double homicide in Indiana. He hadn't been thinking clearly, and then the order to go out to Wyoming with a team of people he barely trusted. Except for Erin.

There had always been something about her that had intrigued him. Her blue eyes saw too much and she used that to her advantage. It was how she'd talked him into letting her into the unsub's house alone, unarmed, and with only a two way radio for contact. This had gone south and then the boy had died. As David climbed out of the shower, a detail he'd forgotten rose to the surface of his mind. At the time, he'd passed it off as blood splatter from the child, but why would there be blood on her legs? It should have all been on her torso.

Shaking his head free of memories he got dressed and left the house without grabbing something to eat, still preoccupied with Erin and Penelope. He made it to work, though he didn't remember the route he drove, and went into his office, sitting down behind his desk. He'd barely gotten settled when Penelope came in. She looked as exhausted as he felt and as she closed and locked the office door, he saw her shudder. "Kitten?"

She turned and looked at him, her eyes wet with unshed tears. "Why would you make love to her after that?"

"After what? Honey, I don't understand."

"After Wyoming. Why would you do that?"

"Because she asked me to. It's hard to see a child killed in front of you." Penelope let out a small, mirthless, laugh. "Something else happened in that house, didn't it?"

"I don't know, Dave. You tell me. What happened in Wyoming?" She sat down in front of his desk, curling her hands protectively over her stomach.

He leaned back in his chair, thinking back. "It was a brutal case to begin with. Our unsub had kidnapped, raped, and then murdered sixteen women over sixteen weeks. The director at the time wanted more eyes on the case, to see if it would get solved faster, so he sent me, Shepperd, and Erin out there. The case had taken on an added sense of urgency, since the latest victim had been taken with her son.

"We got word that police had found her body just as we landed at the airport. Our profile worked up quickly, though we didn't have someone like you to give so information at the drop of a hat. The unsub was targeting mid- to late-twenty year old blondes, and based on the rape and torture, we concluded that he was a violent, habitual offender who may have had his abused wife or girlfriend just leave him. From there, we narrowed the suspect pool down to three people."

"Did you each take a suspect, then?" she asked, staring at him, tears threatening to fall at any moment.

"No. I didn't want to let Erin out of our sight with a monster like that. She was fresh, sweet, innocent. So much like you are."

"Then how did she come to enter the unsub's house alone?"

"Through a series of bad choices and fate. The police had told the media that the FBI was helping with the investigation along with a photo of us, and that had upset the unsub. He had a scanner, so he knew when we were coming to his house. It immediately became a hostage situation when he came to the front door with a gun at the boy's head. He demanded that the blonde be sent in to him, that he would surrender only to her."

"And you believed that?"

"Sheppered did. I had my misgivings about the situation. Something about it just seemed hinky. Erin was terrified. Her last words to Sheppered before he sent her in there were "You know what he does to blondes." He just shrugged and told her to grow a pair. The child's life was at stake. She nodded and squared her shoulders, handing her gun to me, taking the radio from him. I tried to talk her out of it, but she didn't listen to me.

"She stepped in there like a sacrificial lamb and came out two hours later, covered in the boy's blood, her innocence gone. She never shed a tear at the crime scene, not even when they wheeled the body past her. It was later, in my arms, that she wept."

"You never found it odd that she turned to you for comfort?"

"She was drunk, and hurting, and needed a way to erase the horror of the day." He looked up into his wife's eyes once more and saw she'd begun crying. "What?"

"I can't believe you never questioned it, that you never sought out the reason for the change in her. Yeah, you used protection. He didn't." Her words were angry, bitter, and it took a moment for them to sink in.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, not wanting to think his conclusion true.

"Shepperd sent her in there, knowing she had the features the unsub desired. If you thought she looked like a sacrificial lamb, that's because she was. The unsub raped her, David. He held a gun to Jesse's head and forced her to undress, telling her if she screamed for help, he'd kill the boy and then her before they could get to her. He made Jesse sit at her shoulder and stare into her face as he took her. The unsub told her he wouldn't hurt her, or kill her, if she cooperated, because there was still the possibility he could make it out of the house alive. But he made certain to scar her soul.

"He watched her dress, David, as he held the gun to Jesse's head once more. And when she was fully clothed, he pulled the trigger, splattering them both with blood. You never noticed how she cried when you made love to her that night?"

David couldn't tear his eyes away from his wife's tear-stained face. "I always thought it was because of the boy's death that she sobbed…Shepperd knows."

"He knew from the minute he sent her in there what would happen. He was gambling on rescuing the child. Her current position and never going out on the field again were his concessions to her as soon as he became our current director."

"I'll kill him."

"No, you won't , my love. He's not worth it. Our child needs their father." Penelope stood and came over to David's side, kneeling by him. "I'm going to spend the day with her, honey. She needs me."

"I know." Penelope kissed him sweetly and then stood up, going to the door. "Penny, why'd she tell you now, of all times?"

"It was twenty three years ago yesterday." She left the office, closing the door behind her.

David buried his face in his hands, trying to control the deep anger and sorrow he felt. The son of a bitch had known and he'd been too blind to see. If he hadn't been such a cocky bastard, maybe he could have changed things. His cell phone rand and he answered with a terse, "Rossi here."

"Dave, we're coming home. I'll see you and Penelope in the office tomorrow?"

"If you're coming back this early, you'll see me today."

"I thought…"

"Plans change, people change, Hotch. She's fine and wouldn't listen to reason, since the doctor said it would be okay if she came to work. Don't expect to see her, though, today. She's running errands for Strauss."

"All right. We'll see you in an hour or so, then." Hotch hung up and Dave stared at the phone. This wasn't the last bombshell to be dropped, he was certain of that, and he wondered what storm was coming next.


	14. Chapter 14

"There's another case so soon, Baby Girl?" Morgan asked as she stopped by his desk the next morning. Dave was leaning on it, and he looked at her, smiling lazily.

"Yes. Are you two good now? I don't want there to be bad blood between my best friend and my beloved."

"I think we've worked everything out now. How is she this morning?" Dave asked lightly, taking care not to mention Erin's name.

"She's still exhausted. We were up again at three this morning. It's like the perfect storm of suck in her life right now. I wish there was some way I could make everything better instantly."

"Would that life worked like that, Kitten," he said as he stood up straight. "Now, let's get to the briefing."

She nodded, splaying her hand on David's chest for a moment. He noticed Morgan's eyes were drawn to the rock on her finger and he smiled at the younger man, nodding slightly. Morgan raised an eyebrow as he took Penelope's arm, leading her up to the briefing room.

Once everyone was settled, Penelope pulled up the case on the screen. "Police in Salina, Kansas, are at a loss as to what to describe their serial killer as. Every six months for the last four years, they've discovered the bodies of a man, a woman, and two dogs in their largest park. There's no connection between victims, save for the method in which they died." She clicked to the pictures of the crime scene, which showed pristine bodies posed very neatly.

"Wait, how did they die?" Reid asked, flipping through his file. "An overdose of hemlock? Seriously?"

"I know, this isn't Ancient Greece, but someone is poisoning them. The police want to figure out who may be doing this and any help we can give them would be much appreciated."

"All right, you heard Garcia – "

"Actually, Sir, it's Rossi now," Penelope interrupted, smiling at Hotch. "Surprise?"

"Congratulations Penelope, Dave. When did you two get hitched?" Reid asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Three days ago now. We want her or him to be a Rossi when they arrive and figured the sooner, the better. We'll have a reception sometime later this year."

"We will?" This was news to Rossi, and he looked at Penelope, confusion darkening his eyes.

"Yeah. Erin said she'd help me plan something." Everyone gave them odd looks, sudden tension creeping up at the mention of Erin's name. "She's not a monster, you guys. She's just had to stare into the abyss for far too long."

"Chasing monsters doesn't make you a frigid, stick up the ass, bitch, Penelope," Seaver said quietly, not looking at her.

Penelope fixed her gaze on the young woman and Dave took a deep breath, knowing a diatribe was coming from his wife. "Do not ever call her that again, you snot-nosed, ungrateful, brat. You know nothing about her and do not have the right to label her in any way. You know nothing about her kindness or her strength. If you had gone through half of what she's been through, you'd be sniveling in the corner, wanting your mommy." Penelope drew in a deep breath, her eyes bright with tears that she furiously wiped away.

Dave used the pause to his advantage, turning Penelope to face him. "Kitten, they don't know. Don't tell secrets out of turn. You would hurt her if you did so." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead lightly. "You're the anchor in her storm right now, my love. Do not abandon her so easily." He felt her relax against him, the tension draining from her body.

She look up into his eyes. "I won't apologize for what I said. It's the truth."

"Cara, she's young. The young make rash mistakes. Do you really want to crucify her like that?"

"Does it make me a bad person if I say yes?" she responded.

"Ah, Baby Girl, it makes you human and a mother bear. If you like her that much, we'll be nicer. Won't we, Seaver?" Morgan pinned a sharp look on the girl, who swallowed and nodded. "Now that that's settled, you were going to say, Hotch?"

"Wheels up in thirty minutes, everyone. And congratulations Penelope, David." He went to open the door and found himself face to face with the woman they had just been discussing. Penelope smiled happily, taking a step toward her. "Can we help you, Chief Strauss?"

"I just had a quick question for Mrs. Rossi. Are you done here?"

"We were just about to leave, Ma'am."

"Ah. Stay safe in Salina. Penelope, have you found any results yet, from the search you're running for me?" She only had eyes for his wife, ignoring the others hanging on their every word. Erin closed the gap between them, resting her hand on Penelope's shoulder.

Rossi looked around the room, gauging the others reactions to her. Morgan smiled bemusedly, shaking his head. Aaron seemed intrigued by this new facet Erin was showing them. Reid was confused by the exchange, while Seaver seemed to be infuriated by the whole thing. This bothered him, and he vowed to figure out what her beef was on the flight.

"I just started looking, Erin. You haven't given me any real parameters, which is making things difficult." Penelope hooked her arm in Erin's, leading her out of the room. "If you could give me some more information, that would speed things up. I wrote down some questions that would help narrow things."

Rossi watched them leave, confusion furrowing his brow. He looked at Aaron, who shrugged slightly. "Come on, kid. You're riding with me to the airfield today." Seaver nodded once, her face still tight. She pushed past the others and went into the bullpen. "This is a fine kettle of fish we're in," he muttered.

"Do you have any idea what Strauss wants Penelope to find?" Aaron asked, suddenly looking pensive.

"No, why?"

"It's something deeply personal."

"How do you figure, Reid?"

"Her eyes, they softened when she asked about the results. And the way she leaned into Penelope, shutting the rest of us out, that spoke of the knowledge that Penelope wouldn't betray her in the room. I can't believe we go away on one case and they become thick as thieves. Why would you inflict this upon us, Dave? Haven't we had enough turmoil this last year?"

"Reid, like Penny said before, you have no idea who Erin really is. If you want to stay on my wife's good side, at least make the attempt to get to know our Section Chief. If you'll excuse me," Rossi said, exiting the room. Looking towards Seaver's desk, he saw that she was sitting there, her bag on her desk. He ducked into his office, picking up his own go bag from the corner.

"Are you ready head out, Sir?" Ashley asked as he stopped near her.

"So, I'm back to Sir. Yes, I'm ready to go, Cadet Seaver." She looked at him sharply as she followed him out to the elevators. "What? You want to fall back on formalities, we wll."

She sighed, getting into the open elevator. "Why did she chose her, Dave?"

"Instead of you?" She nodded slightly, turning from him. "They share mutual sorrow, kid. When you bond on that level, nothing is going to tear you apart. I know you don't like Strauss, but she is kind. Penelope found a way to bring that kindness out in her, to let her natural sweetness return."

"She called me a brat."

"And you were being one. She'll come around, I know she will. And you have to take into consideration her condition. A baby changes things in you, or so I'm told." Seaver nodded, and they fell silent for the rest of their trip to the airfield.


	15. Chapter 15

Dave handed his bag to the attendant and then climbed the stairs up to the jet. The others were assembled already and he took a seat next to Morgan. "So, I never asked, how far along is my Baby Girl?"

"The ER doctor put her at about two months along. We'll have our first appointment sometime next week."

"And what do you want it to be?"

"Healthy would be the best thing for her to be."

"I always figured you'd want a girl." Hotch settled in the seat across from them and opened the case file. "You know, there's something about this that seems familiar." He stared at the pictures of the crime scenes. "All right, so what do we think so far?"

The jet took off and Rossi sighed. "Someone silencing their detractors?"

"But how is he gaining control over the victims? And if he perceives them as detractors, what are they speaking out against?" Hotch ran his hands over his face. "We don't have anything that will help us find this unsub."

"Maybe Penelope will find something for us before we land. We do have a two hour flight ahead of us." Morgan relaxed back into his seat, staring out at the clouds.

Rossi stared at the tabletop, not seeing anything. "Penny for your thoughts, old man," Hotch said, looking up from the file in his hands. Dave shook his head free of the cobwebs of memory, bringing his head up to look at Hotch.

"I want to know what Penelope is doing for Erin. It has to be tied to Wyoming in some way."

"Cases have a way of haunting us, especially the rough ones. I can only imagine what Erin went through, hoping to save the child and having him killed before her eyes."

Dave let out a mirthless laugh. "You have no idea." Their computer screen flashed and all three men turned to look at Penelope. "Hey Kitten, you're with us so soon?"

"Yeah, it's going to take a while to find the answers Erin wants. So, if everyone will gather round, girl genius has news to report." As soon as she saw Ashley and Reid's faces, she began. "Ok, so I had the lab test the poison one more time to be certain our unsub was copying Socrates' execution. He is, but with a twist."

"And that would be?" Hotch asked as he picked up a pen to take notes.

"The unsub is using a synthetic form of hemlock. I'm having our lab break down how it was created to find out who created it and where it was sold. That should help you narrow things down a little."

"Great work, Momma. Do you have anything else for us?"

"The unsub either loves French painters or Broadway musicals."

"Why?" Reid asked.

"The bodies are being posed in various groupings like those shown in 'A Sunday Afternoon on the Island of La Grande Jatte'."

"That's it! That's why it looked so familiar. Gideon dragged me to see the panting every time we were in Chicago. It was his favorite painting."

"All right, anything else I can help you with?"

"Not at the moment, Penelope. We'll be in touch."

She went to turn off the screen on her end when Dave stopped her. "Just a second, Kitten. I have a few questions of my own to ask." She nodded and he turned the laptop to face only him. "Is there any way to make this private?"

"Derek, will you pass Davie your headphones?"

"No problem, Sugar." He pulled them out of his bag and handed them over. "When you're done, just hand them back." Morgan pulled out a book and began reading, while Reid and Seaver went back to playing a game of chess.

"And this goes where?" he asked, holding up the jack. Morgan shook his head and plugged it in as Rossi put the headphones on. "Can you still hear me?"

"Yes, my love. I suppose you want to know what I'm looking for."

"Just a little. What could be so important now? Twenty three years have passed since Wyoming."

"And she'll be twenty three in nine months."

Rossi felt the blood drain from his face and he unconsciously rubbed his goatee. Aaron looked up at him, his eyebrows raised in a questioning manner. Rossi shook his head, and Aaron went back to the file. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. It was the unsub's parting gift to her. She wouldn't let Erik touch her for two months and then, well, her condition became rather obvious. She was adopted out the minute she was born."

"But still, the baby could be – " He cut his words off as she flipped him the bird and then darkened the screen. "Fuck," he whispered as he looked around the jet. Everyone was staring at him and he coughed a little to break the tension. Taking off the headphones, he handed them back to Derek before staring at his fingernails.

"Is everything all right with Penelope and the baby?" Morgan asked, touching his arm.

"Yes," he answered, far too quickly. Morgan nodded, accepting his statement at face value. Aaron, though, picked up on the unspoken sense of relief in his voice, though he chose not to comment.

The jet landed a few minutes later and he and Morgan went to the coroner's office. "Are you sure everything's okay with her? I can understand not wanting to tell the entire team, but she's my best friend."

"You would be the first one we would tell if there was anything wrong, Derek. I know how much she means to you. She's just planning to put in an extra-long day today. Sam's team is out on a brutal case as well, and I'm just concerned that she's pushing things too hard, given our earlier scare with her."

"If I know anything about Dragon Lady Strauss, she'll make sure Penelope takes care of herself. That woman is driven." Rossi shot Morgan a look. "And yes, I'll think of a new nickname to call her before we get home. I do not want a tongue blistering like Seaver."

"I've had to watch my own tongue, too, Derek. Now, however, I don't think I'll have to worry about that."

"What changed?" the younger man asked in all seriousness.

"Facing some very hard truths about the past. Sometimes we get so focused on seeing only what's in front of us, we forget to look to the past, to see how someone is shaped by what happened to them."

"And what's shaped Strauss?"

"Nothing good, that's for sure. I would have to agree with Penelope's assessment of Seaver, harsh though it was. I'm amazed Erin made it through as relatively unscathed as she is." Morgan parked in a spot close to the door and they got out, going into the hospital and riding the elevator down to the coroner.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Rannels. You must be the FBI agents. Follow me." She turned and briskly walked into an adjoining room. "I was talking with your tech and she actually gave me the idea to check for something that would point to who is doing this. Also, I want to stress, I'm new to the coroner's position. The previous one retired between victims, and so might have missed this."

"Missed what?"

"The dots of color on their backs. They're faint, but form a pattern. I took pictures of them so you can analyze them further, but I believe they're Morse code."

"So, he's been communicating with us all along and we've been missing it?" Morgan asked.

"Looks like." Rossi felt pissed that they wouldn't be able to find the other messages out there. This could be the break they were looking for, though.


	16. Chapter 16

Dave slumped down on his bed. It had been a long day and he still hadn't gotten a chance to speak with Penelope. He knew she was upset about what he'd blurted out and he wanted to tell her that no one knew, no one suspected anything. He had just pulled out his cell phone when there was a knock on his door.

"Coming!" he called out as he got up and trudged to the door. He looked through the peephole and saw Hotch standing there. Dave undid the locks and opened the door. "What can I do for you, Hotch?"

"I need to know what's going on between you, Strauss, and Penelope. Is this going to affect the team in any way?" He pushed his way into the room and took a seat in one of the chairs.

"No, please, come in," Rossi muttered as he shut the door and then joined Aaron. "I can't tell you much, if anything."

"David, don't use that bullshit line on me. As your direct supervisor, I demand to know what is going on here."

"Erin's husband killed himself a few days ago. In the end, he was too cowardly to face brain cancer, and so he shot himself. Our anniversary is always going to suck for Erin, a constant reminder that her husband left her in the worst way imaginable."

"And that has absolutely nothing to do with Penelope's display earlier. I can't have there being tension in the team like that. Why did she get so defensive of Strauss?" He paused, looking into Rossi's eyes. "Erin had your baby, didn't she? That's why there's been such animosity there."

It was a close guess at the truth and Dave didn't want him closer. "Yeah. Now she wants to find the girl. That's what Penny is looking for. It's made me a little tense; imagine what it's doing to Penny. I mean, there's a little Rossi running around out there."

"She never told you about the child?"

"No. I was using protection, but obviously, it failed. Erik would never have accepted another man's child."

"Life's a bitch."

"And then you die. At least we have the start of a working profile." Rossi yawned and Hotch stood. "I'll see you when we regroup in the morning."

Aaron nodded and went over to the door. Before he opened it, he stopped and looked back at Dave. "Who found the body?"

"Erin had the misfortune of discovering Erik."

He watched Aaron's brow furrow as he processed what Dave had said. Sorrow flickered over his face and it hit Dave that his friend was thinking about Haley. "No one should ever have to find their beloved like that."

"No, they shouldn't." Aaron nodded and left the room. Sighing, Dave stood and relocked the door and picked up his cell phone once more, dialing Penelope's number.

"Mrs. Rossi is very upset with Mr. Rossi right now," were the first words out of her mouth when she answered the phone. "I can't believe you just blurted out her secret like that!"

"Penelope, please, hear me out. I made a mistake that only Hotch caught. Derek thought I was talking about our baby, so I was able to reassure him that our little one is okay."

"And Hotch?"

"Thinks Erin's baby is mine. I figured it would be easier for all of us if he were to believe that. I didn't tell him anything about what happened in Wyoming, I promise."

"I strangely believe you." He heard the softness creep back into her voice and smiled.

"Have you come any closer to finding the girl?" he asked, needing to know.

"A little. But she's getting cold feet. We were talking this evening and she finally thought about how her children would react to finding out they have an older sister. The explanations would be sticky to say the least. And yet, she still wants to know. And how's the case going?"

"Better than I thought it would go, thanks to you. How did you think to ask the ME to look for something on the bodies?"

"It was something I remembered when Hotch mentioned Gideon taking him to the Art Institute of Chicago. Gideon was really into the painting and everything about it. Do you remember that?"

"Yeah, the idea of color and light."

"Uh huh, and he also loved the musical. We watched the taping of it a number of times. When I get to missing him, I pull it out and feel like he's in the room with me. In fact, that's what Erin and I are doing tomorrow night. Anyway, pointillism and all that mean something to our baddie, you just need to figure out what."

"You don't think it could be?"

"Jason? No, he's nowhere near Kansas. He's found his freedom in a cabin in the woods of Idaho."

"How do you know that?"

"I keep tabs on him. He was so close to Reid, I wanted to be able to tell him, if something happened to his mentor. The royalty checks led me to his home. I, I wrote him a year ago, just to check in. He had been so kind to me after Reid was kidnapped…"

"Did you hear back?" he gently probed when a few moments of silence had passed.

"Yeah."

"And what did he say?"

"Please don't contact me again." Her breath hitched in her throat. "He doesn't want to be reminded of his past life. Not even the good parts. Not even me. Dave, why would he hurt me like that? I mean, it's been a year since I got that letter, I should have moved on by now. Yet when I think on it, it cuts to the bone."

"He couldn't deal with the past and so needed to make a clean break from everyone and everything. Kitten, I'm sorry he hurt you, but it had to be that way for him."

"That doesn't make it hurt any less, honey. I know I have to abide by his wishes, but it sucks."

"I know, my love. Perhaps one day, he'll change his mind and contact you or Reid. Nothing ever remains the same."

"Perish the thought of things remaining the same. Do you think the case will end well?"

"Yes, most definitely. Most likely, we'll call you tomorrow, looking to narrow down our suspect pool."

"Okay, sounds good. I love you."

"I love you, too, Penelope." He hung up and set the phone on the nightstand. As he changed into pajamas, he thought about what the ramifications of finding Erin's daughter would be. The girl would want to know who her father was – would Erin be able to tell her the truth, or would she lie and say it had been a drunken one-night stand?

Sighing, he crawled into bed and covered up. After some time, he fell into a troubled sleep. In the morning, it was business as usual as they worked on narrowing down the pool of possible suspects, but it seemed like they all kept running up against dead ends. They took a break for lunch and he wasn't surprised when Hotch joined him. Something had been bothering the man all morning.

"Dave, you think this could be the work of Gideon? I didn't want to say it in front of the others, but I've had my suspicions ever since Penelope mentioned that painting."

"Let me put your mind at ease, then, Hotch. Kitten thought the same thing and went digging. As far as she can tell, he's clean." Dave smiled a little at him. "It's off, though, that we three would all think the same thing." Hotch nodded and they began to discuss the case as they ate, bouncing ideas off each other, trying to circle in on their unsub.


	17. Chapter 17

"Are you ready to head out, Penelope?"

She looked up from her computer screen, smiling at him. "Honey, when did you get back?"

"A few minutes ago." He bent down and kissed her sweetly.

"After a welcome like that, I am more than ready to go home," she whispered as they broke the kiss. She shut her systems down and then stood, hugging him tightly. "Did you get him?"

"Yes. Hotch was the one who took him down." He slipped his arm around her waist as they walked out of the bullpen. "Is Erin still here?"

"No, she wasn't in the office today. Erik's funeral was at one, and she spent the rest of the day at our home with Molly." They waited for an elevator to arrive, and he never let go of her. As they rode down to the ground floor, she sighed.

"What is it, Penny?"

"I want us to die together. Or to at least be so old that it won't hurt so bad. I have no idea how to comfort her, it's like her sorrow is just deepening all the more. I need to find a way to keep her with us, or I'm afraid she'll…" She bit her lip and looked up at him.

"She won't do that to the children," Dave said as they got out and walked to her car. "She loved them too much to hurt them like that. And, she has you. I know you won't let anything happen to her like that. Have you found her daughter yet?"

"Yes. She's living in Iowa. Her name is Georgia McIver. Last year, she graduated with highest honors from NYU and is going for her MFA at Iowa State. She's beautiful, Dave; she has Erin's eyes and reddish blonde hair."

"Have you told Erin yet?" he asked gently as she pulled into traffic.

"No, there hasn't been time. I did read one of Georgia's short stories, though. I think she knows she was adopted, since the story was all about finding her roots." She stopped for the red light and looked at him. "I don't mind if Erin says you are her dad, if that time comes. It's better than her knowing the truth of her conception."

He nodded, unable to think of anything to say. They were quiet the rest of the drive home, and he smiled at her as she parked. "So, what are we going to make for supper?"

"We don't have to worry about that. The social committee of the church where the funeral was held sent us home with enough food to feed a small army. And not just sandwiches. I think I saw lasagna, a casserole of some sort, and things like that." She wrapped her arm around him, snuggling close. "Their generosity really touched us."

"There are good people in this world, princess."

"I know, I just forget sometimes." They went in and he could smell food cooking. As they entered the kitchen, his eyes were drawn to a large bouquet of flowers on the table. He heard Erin humming under her breath as she turned to set the table, her eyes red-rimmed.

"I didn't hear you come in. Thank you for the beautiful flowers, Penelope," she said as she caressed a white orchid.

"I didn't send you flowers, Erin. I, I made a donation in both your names to St. Jude's. Flowers fade, but even donating a little money helps those kids out so much. I'm sorry, if you had wanted flowers, I would have sent some to you."

"Oh," she replied, her face crumpling a bit. "Dave?"

"No, it wasn't me, either. I'm the asshole who forgot to send flowers this time."

"Then who could it have been? There was no name on the card, just a message that read 'I am so sorry'. They're kinda creeping me out now."

"Maybe one of your friends forgot to sign their name on the card. I know I've done that before."

"That must be it." Penelope helped Erin finish setting the table. They sat down to eat, a strange silence falling over them all. No one could tear their eyes off the flowers. When the meal was finished, they all did the dishes, putting things away quickly. "I think I'm going to go up and read for a while."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk?" Penelope asked, touching Erin's shoulder.

"No, I just need to be alone tonight. I'm not going to do anything stupid, I promise. I wouldn't hurt you or the children like that." She stepped forward and embraced Penelope, burying her head in Penelope's hair. "Thank you again for coming to the funeral and sitting next to me. I could not have made it through without you by my side."

Dave watched Penelope rub her back softly. "I would never leave you, my friend." She kissed Erin's cheek and whispered in her ear. Erin nodded and whispered back before letting go of Penelope and heading upstairs. His wife smiled up at him, tears pooling in her eyes. "Let's head into the den," she said quietly, taking hold of his hand.

As they sat on the sofa, Penelope cuddled up closely to him. Dave wrapped his arms around her, setting his hands on the small rise of her stomach. "Seven more months."

"Give or take. We still don't have an official due date yet. That will be at our appointment next Thursday. I can't wait to hear the heartbeat."

"I can't wait to feel her move for the first time," he replied, kissing the top of Penelope's head.

"According to what I read, they are moving already. I just haven't been able to distinguish it from gas yet. But, I've been paying attention now, since I read that. Who do you think sent Erin those flowers?"

"Did you happen to notice what the main flower of the arrangement was?" he asked back, wanting her to confirm his suspicions.

"White roses," she quickly replied, covering his hands with her own. "A lot of people like roses."

"Think back to a funeral we all were at, including Erin."

As she tilted her head back to look at him, he could read the denial in her eyes. "Hotch didn't even know about his death. There's no way he could have sent that arrangement."

"I may have told him about Erik."

She sat up and turned to look at him, quick anger flushing her face. "Why would you do that? He doesn't like Erin. He barely respects her. And then you tell him something like that? Seriously, what the frak, Dave?"

"He needed to know why you are so defensive of Erin. Now that he knows why, he can head off Seaver before she says anything to upset you again. He won't tell anyone else, I promise."

She nodded, relaxing back against the couch. "So, why do you think he sent the flowers?"

"He knows what she's going through. Remember, he found Haley after what Foyet did to her. They share the grief of losing a spouse in a very tragic manner. I don't see anything wrong in his sending her flowers. Maybe I shouldn't have told him about Erik, but then I would have had to tell him about Wyoming. I figured the more recent was the lesser of two secrets to reveal to him."

"And this gives him the opportunity to see her in a new light." Penelope turned her head and kissed him. "I guess you didn't do too bad after all."

"I guess not." Dave kissed her again and pulled her close, cupping her ass as he deepened the kiss. She rocked her hips against his pelvis, encouraging him on. "Let's move this party upstairs," he breathlessly said when they came up for air. She nodded and got up, holding out her hand. Together, they climbed the stairs, never letting go of each other as they fumbled their way into the bedroom.

As she laid back on the bed looking up at him, she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too, queen of my heart," he replied, the words coming to his lips so easily as he drank in the beauty that was his forever.


	18. Chapter 18

Dave was not surprised to wake up alone the next morning. He had vaguely heard the soft rapping on their door sometime after they'd both fallen asleep and then felt Penelope kiss him sweetly. He'd opened one eye to see her pull on a nightie and robe before leaving the room. He had gone back to sleep easily, a smile on his lips.

He went through his usual morning routine, pulling on the clothes his wife had laid out for him and then he went down to the garage. Erin's car was gone from the drive as he backed out and he wondered how long they had been at work. Dave was starting to realize that Penelope's hours and their hours were very different, as she seemed accustomed to going in so early with Erin.

As he unlocked his office, he saw Hotch was already there, working on something. After setting down his attaché case, Dave went next door, entering without knocking.

"What can I do for you, Dave?" he asked, not looking up from the paperwork he was completing.

"Why didn't you sign the card?"

"I'm sorry?" Hotch asked as he looked up at Dave.

"The flowers, I know they were from you," he said as he sat in front of the desk. "But you didn't sign the card and that freaked her out."

Aaron sighed, leaning back in his chair. "I didn't want her to think they were a joke. She would never have accepted them if I had put my name on the card. She's lost weight recently, did you notice?"

Dave looked at him askance. "No, I hadn't. How did you?"

"I was just going into my office when she and Penelope entered the bullpen. I didn't realize they were so close."

Dave shrugged nonchalantly. "Penelope's the only one who knows about Wyoming, and the baby, and Erik. It's a trifecta of bonding and it's been good for both of them."

"That remains to be seen by us, Dave. Did JJ get back to you yet?"

"JJ?"

"Don't try to worm your way out of this. I know about your meeting with her a few weeks ago. Her boss went to Erin while we were gone. Her transfer back here is effective next month. This will be easier on Penelope as well. I don't want there to be any problems with the baby."

"Thanks for telling me, Aaron. I knew we had to get her back somehow."

"Of course. Have a good day." Dave knew he had been dismissed and he stood, leaving Aaron alone once more. He knew he couldn't just go back to his office with the news threatening to burst out of him at any moment. So he turned and went to see his wife instead.

Knocking on her door, he waited for her summons. "Enter the presence of the Oracle."

Chuckling, he opened the door. "Good morning, Penny. I missed waking up next to you this morning. What time did you leave me?"

She swiveled in her chair and smiled at him. "At about five. I know you don't like getting up early, I tried not to disturb you. It's just so peaceful watching the sun come up over the lake."

He smiled back at her and sat on the couch. "It's why I bought the property. The sunsets are just as amazing."

She got up and sat next to him, curling up close. "Thank you for not worrying about me leaving. We've sort of made it a ritual now." She kissed his cheek lightly. "But why have you come to see me? Usually I don't get this pleasure at work."

"I have news for you, something that will make your job a little easier. We're getting a media liaison."

"They're replacing JJ?" she asked, her hand tightening into a fist on his chest. "Who are they bringing in? Is Jordan coming back? I didn't think she'd ever return."

"No, I didn't say that. I don't know how she managed to keep this a secret from you, what with you being so close." She looked up at him, her brow furrowing as she tried to piece together what he was saying.

"Are you implying that Jayje is coming back to us?" She bit her lip to keep from crying and he caressed her face gently.

"Yes." Penelope threw her arms around him, planting a huge kiss on his cheek.

"When did you find out she was coming back?"

"This morning. Hotch confirmed that Erin and JJ's supervisor hammered out her return sometime in the past few days." She hugged him all the tighter and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly as well. "I thought this would make you happy, my bella Kitten."

"You have no idea. Oh!" She sat back and touched her stomach delicately, smiling at him.

"What is it? Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"No, you silly goose. I felt her move. Here, let's see if I can find it for you." She took hold of his hand and put it on her stomach. "Here, she was fluttering right around here. It won't be very strong yet, according to everything I've read. There, do you feel her?"

He nodded, his face relaxing into a radiant smile. "That's her?"

"Yeah." She started crying and he wiped the tears away.

Her door opened and they both looked up to see Morgan come in. "Hey, Mama, we're meeting – whoa! Is everything okay?"

"Perfect, Derek. We just felt her move for the first time." Penelope smiled and touched her nose with her hand as she got up. "There's a baby in here, Sugar."

"We all knew that already, Penelope."

"Well, now it's all the more real for me." Dave stood and took her arm and they followed Morgan to the conference room. Penelope sat next to Reid and Dave sat on her other side. His wife wore a beatific smile on her face and he gripped her hand lightly, smiling back. She was right, feeling that flutter made their child all the more real.

Hotch finally came in, shutting the door. "Good morning. Our first order of business today is to take care of some news. Next month will see our team with a media liaison once more. Agent Jareau will be returning as soon as she concludes some business in New Orleans."

The rest of the team sat there in stunned silence. "You're not joking, right, Hotch?" Reid finally asked, biting his lip as he looked to their leader.

"No, I'm not joking, Reid. She really is coming back. Now, on to our second piece of business. I was just handed this case personally by Chief Strauss, and the sooner we get out to Michigan, the better." He paused, taking a deep breath. "The small farming community of Sparta is being terrorized with a copycat killer. Back in 1996, a sixteen year old male beheaded another man on the train tracks that bisect the village."

"Didn't the BAU go and interview him?" Reid asked.

"Yes, Gideon spent some time with the young man. Now, though, it seems that someone has decided that more than enough time has passed to create the panic once more. The police in Sparta are overwhelmed and have asked us to step in and assist with the investigation."

"How do they know this is a copycat?" Seaver asked.

"There was a note attached to the body that read 'For Kiko'. Also, the head wasn't found with the body. Our unsub is taking trophies, which has further disturbed the police department. While there's only been one body so far, the media are already asking if there will be more. Penelope, I hate to ask this of you, but we need someone to talk to the media. Do you feel up to travelling with us?"

Penelope looked at David, and he nodded at her. "I would like to, but I should ask my doctor first."

"All right, the, we'll head out just as soon as you get an answer."

Nodding once more, she pulled out her phone and dialed a number. The others talked about the case while she was getting confirmation, and so, only Dave heard the disappointment in her voice. "So, what's the verdict, Kitten?"

"I can go, but only if we drive. My doctor does not want me flying."

"That works for me. We'll just explain there are extenuating circumstances and we'll be there in twelve hours instead of four." Hotch patted Penelope on the shoulder and she smiled up at him. "All right, we leave in fifteen minutes. Grab your stuff and let's go."


	19. Chapter 19

"This is it, Dave. We find out what we're having today." Penelope touched her distended stomach, feeling around for the kicks that were becoming more frequent. "What if it's a boy? Do you think we've given them a complex by referring to her as, well, her?"

"Everything will be fine, Kitten. I don't think the baby understands English yet, there are too many other important things to focus on in her development. Her heartbeat was so strong last time." He covered her hands on her stomach, smiling crookedly. "I hope they look exactly like you, cara. Perfect." He tweaked her nose gently and then sat back in his chair, staring at his hands.

"I miss not having Erin in the house," she said softly, her mood suddenly melancholy.

"I miss her too, but she has her own life. She has to learn how to live again, on her own, knowing we'll support her from the background and are there for her whenever."

"You know I know you're right, but my heart just became attached so quickly. Plus, it's so much fun having a friend that ticks Seaver off so much."

"Kitten."

"What? The kid's sweet and all, but she can be a bit much at times. Erin knows exactly how to counter that."

"Penelope Rossi?" The nurse looked around for them, and he helped her to stand. "How are you today?"

"A little more tired than usual, but that's probably just the baby growing." Dave listened to them make small talk as her vitals were taken. They were led to an exam room and the nurse handed Penelope a gown.

"Dr. Heth will be in here to see you in just a few minutes."

Once the door was closed, Penelope quickly stripped and put the gown on, covering up with the blanket. "They're beginning the trial for the Railway Murders next week."

"So, they deemed her competent enough to stand trial."

"I know, hard to believe with how creepy she was. I was so glad JJ came back after that case. There was no way I'd have been able to handle the media again." The door opened and they smiled at Dr. Heth as she came in.

"So, you're here for your ultrasound and checkup." Penelope nodded. "All right, lay back and pull up the gown so I can get started on the ultrasound." Penelope did so, and then reached out for Dave's hand as Dr. Heth spread the gel over her stomach. As the doctor ran the wand over Penelope, she pointed out features of the fetus on the monitor. "And in another five months, you'll be having a baby girl."

Penelope grinned at him, her eyes shining wetly. "And everything else looks good?"

"I would say the pregnancy is progressing quite normally. There appears to be nothing out of order. Have you noticed anything odd, like having more issues with spotting?"

"No, there's been none of that. That's good, right?" Dr. Heth nodded as she pulled out a CD and put it in a jewel case. "Ooh, pictures! I can't wait to show Erin our daughter!"

"I want to see you in a month, Penelope."

"Ok, Dr. Heth. See you then." The doctor left and Dave helped Penelope get redressed. "Could we have her over for supper tonight? I feel like celebrating the impending arrival of Irene Elisabetta."

"Irene?"

"Yes."

"All right." He took her arm and led her out to the car. She hummed happily all the way back to the BAU.

"I'll run up and ask Erin over for supper," she said lightly after she kissed his cheek. He stared after her, a dazed grin on his face.

"So, you got good news today."

Dave turned to look at Aaron and nodded. "We're having a girl. Irene."

"Could I come to supper, too? Jessica's taking Jack out to her boyfriend's softball game, so there's going to be no one home."

He thought for a moment. It might be awkward with Hotch there, but they were all friends. If Penelope had a friend over, so could he. "Sure. Bring a bottle of wine with you, we're celebrating after all. The more, the merrier, right?"

Hotch nodded, smiling slightly. "Thanks, Dave. Just knock on my door before you leave, so I know when to go, too." He nodded as well and went up to his office. There was still paperwork to finish from their last case, plus he wanted to check up on the Railway Murders trial. He hated when the media gave the killers a name, yet society just couldn't seem to move past their need to label everything.

At ten to five, he got up and went to knock on Hotch's door. The other man instantly turned his light off and came out in the hall. "We will most likely be about ten minutes behind you, plus we'll have to fix something for supper. Take your time picking out the wine."

"All right, when I get there, I get there."

Dave shook his head as he watched Hotch leave. Going to Penelope's door, he opened it and stepped inside to darkness. "Penny?" he called out, instantly concerned.

"On the couch, love. Don't talk too loudly, I have a killer headache." He felt his way over to her side and sank down to his knees before reaching out and massaging her temples. "That feels amazing," she whispered, sitting up a little to give him better access. He sat on the couch and she leaned back against him.

"Better now?" he asked as he stopped ten minutes later.

"Yes. Thank you, Dave." She stood and grabbed her purse. "You know, Erin's going to beat us home at this rate and will start making supper."

"I hope she makes enough for four, then," he said as they left her office.

"Why?"

"We're having another guest. He had nowhere else to go tonight."

"Really, honey? You know they don't exactly get along," she replied as they stepped into the elevator.

"It will be fine. Anyone can get along for an hour or two."

"I suppose." She stepped closer to him, entwining her hand with his as they rode in silence.

When they arrived home, Dave saw both of their friends' cars in the drive. As he opened the door and went inside, he smelt supper cooking and while Penelope disappeared into the downstairs bathroom, he went to check things out.

"…you still have Jack with you. All my children are off at college, and it makes an empty house seem even emptier. When I was here, I could focus on taking care of them, but now, the ghosts of my past keep creeping up on me."

"And all the secret sorrows you buried keep bubbling to the surface. Like if I had been quicker, smarter, better…"

"I could have saved him."

Rossi backed away from the kitchen door, not wanting to interrupt the bittersweet, sacred moment they were sharing.

"Honey, is everything okay?" Penelope asked as she came up to his side.

"Everything's fine." He took her hand and led her into the kitchen. "Hey guys, we're home. You didn't have to start supper, Erin, we could have done that when we got here."

Erin turned and smiled at Penelope. "It was nothing to begin. Aaron has been a tremendous help. Why don't we go set the table, Penny, and you can tell me more about your appointment? The men can handle finishing supper up." Dave could only look at Aaron, who shrugged and pointed to the pot on the stove and he went over to stir it, wondering all the while what was going on between Hotch and Erin.


	20. Chapter 20

"I really think they would make a handsome couple, Dave," Penelope said as they cleaned up the desert plates. It had been a surprisingly pleasant evening, even if there had never been another truly intimate moment like the one he'd almost stumbled into.

"Do you think that wise?"

"Absolutely. Did you see the way he looked at her? He's intrigued, despite what all his best judgment tells him. And she needs someone who understands what she's going through. She's still too thin, Dave, despite everything I do to get her to eat. If getting her to move on means setting her up with Hotch, I'm all for it."

Dave took a deep breath, knowing that once she had an idea in her head, there was do deterring her. "That means getting the team to accept her. It will never work if our little family dislikes her so."

"Did you really have to rain on my parade, love? I know that, but it's nice to think about what could be. But, I think I could get Morgan on our side, and once he's on board, the others will follow his lead. I really want to make this work, Dave. They deserve to be happy."

He bent and kissed her. "We'll talk to Derek first." Dave led her back into the den and they sat down on the sofa. "How's your head feeling?"

"A little better." She took her hair down and combed it out with her fingers. "Erin would like to have our reception next Saturday at this swanky country club. She's going to pay for the whole thing as a gift to us, and she said we could invite anyone we wanted. I was thinking our team, and Sam's team, for my guests. Is there anyone you'd like to invite?"

Dave pulled her back against him. "No, I was an only child, and my parents are gone. A small party would be nice anyway. We can use this as our first foray into introducing the team to the concept of Erin and Hotch together."

"I hadn't thought of that, but you're right." She turned and kissed him, burying her hands in his hair. He probed her mouth with his tongue and she dueled back, trying to find dominance over him. "We should take this upstairs, my dearest heart. That is, if you plan to finish what you started." She stood and grinned at him saucily.

He joined her and together they went to their bedroom. As he shut the door, she quickly undressed and then made short work of his own clothes. "You look so beautiful," he said lowly as he laid her back on the bed. He stretched out next to her, caressing her stomach before reaching up to cup her breasts. She arched back into him as he thumbed her nipples absently.

"Uhm, David, that feels amazing." He chuckled and kissed her neck, finding her pulse point to suckle on. "No teasing tonight." She turned in his arms and kissed him passionately. He entered her willing body and she moaned against his lips, angling her hips so he could fill her more completely. "Oh, Dave," she moaned as she came, bringing him over the edge with her.

By the time he got to work the next morning, Penelope had already pulled Morgan into her office. He dropped off his briefcase and then joined them.

"Are you insane, Baby Girl? It's one thing to ask us to like her, it's another to ask us to set her up with Hotch. Why would we do that?"

"To make her happy, Sugar. Somehow, knowing them both the way I do, I think they'd be a perfect fit. We're having our party next Saturday, and I want you to try and see them like I do. If you agree, then we'll get the others on board. Isn't that right, David?"

He nodded, looking at Morgan bemusedly. "You know how it is, Morgan. Whatever Kitten wants, Kitten gets." Morgan chuckled and then sighed, looking back to his best friend.

"We'll see."

"That's all I ask."

The two weeks passed quickly and soon they were meeting at Green Valley Country Club. Dave adjusted his bowtie and led Penelope into the banquet room. "You look exquisite, Mrs. Rossi."

"I feel exquisite," she responded, smoothing her sapphire blue dress. Erin had arranged a large round table for them to be seated at and he was shocked to see the seating arrangements. Erin was next to Aaron, with two spots open for them between her and Seaver. "You can sit next to the kid, David. I'll be next to Erin."

As soon as they were seated, Erin stood, holding up her flute of champagne. "I want to thank you all for coming here tonight to celebrate Penelope and David's marriage. Penelope has become a very dear friend to me these last few months and I am eternally grateful for her kindness at a time when I needed a confidant." She turned to look at them, her eyes bright with unshed tears. "I wish you both a long and happy life together."

Erin sat and Penelope leaned over, hugging her tightly. "Thank you for the lovely tribute," Penelope said as the staff brought out the meals. She looked around to make certain no one else was paying attention and then squeezed Dave's hand tightly. "I found her."

"What?" Dave saw her face lose color and she gulped at her champagne.

"She lives in Iowa at the moment, getting her MFA in writing. Her name is Georgia McIver. What would you like me to do next?"

"I don't know, Penny. Is she, is she okay?"

"She seems perfect, no sign of any physical or mental abnormalities."

"I'll think about my next step, then. Thank you so much." Erin gripped Penelope's hand, her eyes only for Penelope. David met Aaron's gaze and smiled, nodding once. Aaron nodded in return and they all went back to eating. After the meal, a band came out and began to play music.

David stood and held out his hand, leading Penelope onto the dance floor. They swayed in time to the music and he laughed lowly when he felt Irene begin to kick against Penelope's stomach, her tiny bumps alerting him all the more of her impending birth. When the first song was over, the others began to pair off and join them. Dave watched Hotch hold his hand out to Erin and was surprised to see her blush deeply, trying to say no. As usual, though, Hotch got his way, pulling her onto the dance floor.

They swayed through a few relatively uptempo songs, moving closer to Hotch and Erin as the band played on. And then, the musicians began to play 'Just the Way You Look Tonight'. Penelope put her head on his chest, nuzzling into him. He looked over at the couple they were trying to set up and watched Erin's eyes fill with tears. Hotch unconsciously rubbed her back, comforting her, and she stopped moving to look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Dave heard her say before breaking away from her partner and running off, her shoulders shaking. Aaron took a step towards her and then stopped, looking back at Dave and Penelope.

"Was that their song?" he asked lowly and Penelope nodded as she looked up at him. "I'll go after her. I know what she's feeling right now." He headed outside and the rest of the teams gathered around them.

"What just happened, Baby Girl? Is everything okay?"

"I think so, Morgan. The band just played their song. It's only been a few months and her grief is still so raw."

"What grief?" Sam asked gruffly, fingering his rosary.

"Over her husband's suicide," Penelope replied absently, moving over to the window to watch them. Dave motioned the others away and they went back to dancing and talking. Dave wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling his wife close. "I know they need to bond, if this is to work, but I want to go out there and comfort her."

"Give them a few more minutes together, Penny. He's right, he does know what she's going through." Penelope leaned back against him, nodding slightly.

"This is why you want to get them together?" Morgan asked, setting his hand on Penelope's shoulder.

"Yeah, Sugar."

"I'm in." They turned and faced him, eager to see his face. "I'll make sure everyone is on board with it by Monday."

"Thank you, Derek!" Penelope threw her arms around him, kissing him soundly. "Are you ready to head out there now?"

"Yeah, Kitten, I think now is a good time to join them." He led her out the door and they slowly walked down the path to the bench where Erin and Hotch sat.

"…dulls over time. I promise." Dave watched him touch her shoulder gently and she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. "It was not your fault he did that, I promise you that as well."

Dave cleared his throat and they sprang apart. "Penny wanted to make sure you were okay."

Erin stood and came over to them. "I'm fine now. I'm sorry for being such a downer on your special day." Penelope shook her head and hugged her before maneuvering her farther down the path, never taking her arm from around Erin's waist.

"I hope the team understands why I was comforting her. I wouldn't want them to think…"

"That you're sweet on her?" Aaron looked at him askance. "Admit it, you like her, more than you're willing to say. Her sorrow intrigues you, just as her innocence once intrigued me. It's okay to go for it, Aaron. You might just be able to heal each other, to help each other move on."

Aaron shook his head. "It could never work between us. There's been too much bad blood between us over the years."

"That can be water under the bridge, if you want it to be. Don't let the past tinge the future."

"I'll try, Dave." He clapped Dave on the back and went to head inside.

"Aaron?" Her voice came out tremulous, and they both turned to look at Erin. "Don't forget your coat." She took a step towards him, shrugging out of the suit jacket. "Thank you for letting me use it." Even in the half light, Dave could tell she was blushing as he took it from her hand.

Aaron squeezed her hand gently and smiled at her. "You were cold, I couldn't let you shiver out here. If you ever need to talk, about anything, don't hesitate to call."

Erin looked ready to protest the sudden intimacy, but suddenly nodded. "Of course," she said softly, gentleness creeping into her voice as she looked down at the ground, stepping back into the protection of Penelope's arms. "Thank you, Aaron." They started to walk inside and as Dave looked into the windows of the banquet hall, he saw Morgan watching them, a knowing smile on his lips. With that, Dave knew the game was afoot and he grinned back.


	21. Chapter 21

"I'm going up to ask Erin over for supper." Penelope smiled at Dave, rubbing her stomach. "Do you want to ask Aaron over?"

He looked up from the file he was reviewing and nodded. "You know, she called him while we were on our last case. Morgan ribbed him about his new girlfriend and he gave him the darkest look. He has no idea the whole team is in on this."

"That is hilarious, love. I'll be back in just a few minutes." Penelope left his office, her hips swaying as she walked. He leaned back in his chair, waiting for Penelope to get up to Erin's office before he made his move. He decided to check his email while he waited and wrote back to his publisher about the status of his next book.

When that had been sent, he stood and went next door to Hotch's office. Knocking twice, he went in. Aaron was bent over a stack of files, filling out reports and then setting them aside. "Hey Hotch, Penny wants to know if you want to come over for supper tonight."

"Adults only?" he asked as he looked up.

"Yes, if you don't mind."

"Let me call Jessica then and see if she can watch Jack tonight." He pulled out his cell and dialed a number. "Hi, Jess, it's me. Would it be possible for you to watch Jack tonight? I've been invited to dinner with a friend. Great, thank you so much. I don't know what time I'll be home. Of course, Jack likes Tom. He'll love it if you tell him that. Congratulations. Talk to you later."

He hung up and Dave smiled. "So, Jack's going to have a new uncle soon?"

"Very astute. And yes, he is. Tom asked her last night."

"On a Thrusday?"

"It was their eight month anniversary. What time do you want me over?"

"Around 6:30 would be great. Make sure you don't lose track of time, Penny would be upset if you weren't there."

"She's nesting. Haley did the same thing about this time in her pregnancy. I can't begin to remember how many dinners we had as she pulled all her friends and family closer to her. How's the baby doing?"

"Dr. Heth said her development is right on track with other fetuses and there doesn't seem to be any lasting problems from the earlier spotting. Did you and Haley lose a baby at some point, too?"

"Yeah, when she was about three months along. Even Jack was high risk, so she had to be on bed rest with him for so long. I wanted another, but I couldn't put her through that again. You have a good thing going here, Dave."

"Don't I know it, Aaron. I'll see you tonight." Dave left the office and met Penelope in the hall. "Is it a go on your end?"

"Of course. And you?"

"Yes. About 6:30." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Does she suspect anything?"

"No, she thinks it will be just the three of us." He nodded and led her into the tech cave. "So, we'll leave at five today then to make certain we start supper this time."

"Whatever you want, Kitten." He kissed her cheek as she sat down in front of her screens.

At about four, he got an interoffice call from Penelope. "So, I'm having supper delivered. Irene decided that the last hour should be spent in the bathroom, and I do not feel like standing in front of the stove when we get home."

"Honey, are you sure you're okay? The morning sickness should have abated by now."

"For most women, it does. I could be one of those lucky ones that has it the entire pregnancy. At least it's not so bad that I need IV fluids constantly. And besides, Anderson had pickled beets for lunch and I think the smell set me off more than anything." He heard her gag a little even at the mention of the food.

"At least you know to avoid them in the future."

"You're right there, my sweet profiler. The caterer will be at the house at six, so we can leave a little later if you want."

"Or a little earlier. You sound tired."

"A little. A nap would be nice before supper. But I can do that here, if you promise to wake me around five to go home."

"I promise." She sighed happily and hung up. He waited ten minutes and then went down to check on his wife. She'd put her glasses on the table and was curled up on her couch, her arms wrapped around her stomach.

Smiling, he knelt down and kissed her forehead before relaxing against the couch. He listened to her even breathing, a sense of peace filling his heart. As the door opened minutes later, Dave looked up, his reverie interrupted. "Oh, hello, David. I wasn't expecting to see you here. I was hoping Penelope would be able to help me begin to get in touch with Georgia. I thought I'd write to her first. That way I can have the space of the post office's timetable."

Erin sank down on the floor next to him, resting her head against the couch to look at him. "Do you have any idea what you want to say to her?"

"No," she replied quickly, looking at the ceiling. Soon, there were more footsteps outside Penelope's door and Morgan came in, a wide smile on his face. "Hello, Derek."

"Ma'am?"

"Your aftershave is quite distinctive. Can we help you with anything?"

"Just wanted to check in on Penelope. But how are you?" There was real concern in his voice and Dave felt himself nod in approval at the younger man.

"I guess you could say I have Georgia on my mind." She held out her hand to Derek and he helped her to stand. "When she wakes, will you ask her to bring the address home tonight? I want to get started before I lose my nerve." She brushed past Morgan and disappeared from sight. Rossi sighed, shaking his head.

"What is it, old man?"

"No matter how hard we try to move on, the past still clings to us like cobwebs."

"I wish I understood her better," Morgan said as he sat next to Rossi, taking Erin's spot. "She seems so different around Baby Girl, so free."

"It's because she trusts my wife with her secrets. After Erik committed suicide, she asked the same thing of Penny that you asked of me. Maybe we're all looking for someone to tell us something that will save us."

"Or we could be looking for the person that will be willing to save us, honey." Penelope sat up, stretching as she yawned. "Your conversations make for odd dreams." She scooted down onto the floor between them, resting her head against his shoulder.

Rossi laughed. "I suppose they would." Looking at his watch, he saw it was nearly five. "Do you want to get ready to head out?"

"Sure thing."

"And remember to make a copy of the address for Erin. She's ready." Penelope nodded as they helped her to her feet. Once she was in front of her computer monitors, Dave left, taking Morgan with him.

"So, what's in Georgia that's so important to Strauss?"

"Erin's just doing some genealogical work and found a branch of the family there. I guess there was bad blood between the family at some point many years ago, and she's a bit nervous about dredging up old hurts."

"I see. Well, Reid, Seaver, and I are going to head out to eat and then hit the clubs. You guys are more than welcome to join us."

Dave motioned with his head to Aaron's office. "We already have plans for tonight." Morgan just smiled and nodded, understanding dawning in his eyes.

After they'd gotten home, Penelope insisted on setting the table, and she was just finishing as the doorbell rang. "Dave, that's the caterer's."

"I'll get it then." He went to the front door and opened it. "Hi, follow me." He led the young woman into the kitchen and took the bags from her hands before paying her. "Penny, will you give me a hand here?"

She came into the kitchen and took the lighter of the bags. He followed her back into the dining room and they plated the food quickly before covering it. Not five minutes later, the doorbell rang again and he went to see who it was. Hotch was on the doorstep, holding a bottle of wine. Behind him, Dave could see Erin pulling into the driveway.

"Come on in, Penny's in the dining room. You can join her."

"Or I could wait for Erin." He fixed Dave with a long, assessing look. "So, is it you, or Penelope, that's trying to fix us up here?"

"Neither. Penelope just wants her friends to be happy. And I know you like her. You don't send flowers to someone you don't like."

Hotch blushed faintly, looking for something to say. Before he could find words, Erin was at his side. "So, tonight's a quartet," she softly said as she touched Hotch's arm. He held out his elbow and she placed her hand on it as he led her inside.

Throughout the meal, Dave watched the tension build between their friends with each word spoken, each accidental touch. "Shall we head to the den?" he asked when they'd finished eating. Hotch helped Erin up and led her into the other room. "We'll be there shortly with drinks," Dave called after them.

"So, do you think it's working?" Penelope asked excitedly as she poured Hotch's wine into three glasses.

"Most definitely, my dear." He took a glass and together they went back to the den. Dave quietly opened the door and stepped inside, followed by Penelope. He smiled as he saw Aaron and Erin on the sofa, wrapped up in each other. He coughed discreetly and the pair sprang apart, both blushing and breathing heavily.

Erin stood and went over to Penelope, taking a glass of wine and sipping at it, obviously trying to occupy herself. "I should go, Jack's probably waiting for me to get home," Hotch said, his gaze lingering on Erin. She nodded, biting her lip, and Dave saw her eyes glitter with tears. "We'll talk Monday," he said, a hopeful smile on his face.

"Monday," Erin echoed as he left the room. A small giggle escaped her lips and Dave knew for certain their plan was working.


End file.
